Charmed Season Nine War Is Far From Over
by Alex250P
Summary: A series I wrote from December 2006-March 2007. This is not my best work uploaded only for the purpose of having it on the net. Speech is in a different style to most stories.
1. 901 One More Halliwell Part 1

**Charmed**

**Season Nine**

**9x1**

**One More Halliwell... Part 1**

ext.

Halliwell Manor

2007.

Wyatt and Chris are running round the manor playing Catch. Chris had just learnt to walk and talk and Wyatt had just started magic school.

Wyatt: I'm gonna catch you Chris!

Chris: Really!

Chris then made the coffee table fly across the room and land in front of Wyatt.

Wyatt: Two can play at that game!

Wyatt moved the table back and ran towards Chris. Chris then orbed and reappeared behind Wyatt.

Piper: BOYS!!

Piper had just walked into the room and made and explosion in the air.

Chris: Sorry Mommy.

Piper: Wyatt?

Wyatt: Bye Mom

Wyatt then orbed out the room.

Int.

Henry and Paige's new house

Paige is 3 months pregnant.

Paige: Henry!

Henry: What!

Paige: I'm just nipping over to Piper's house.

Paige orbs out.

Int.

Manor

Attic.

Paige orbs in to see Wyatt orbing in at the same time.

Piper: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, COME HERE NOW!

Paige: Wyatt, what have you done?

Piper storms in just as Wyatt conjures a huge wall.

Piper, with Chris in her arms orbs to where Wyatt and Paige are standing.

Piper: You are in big… oh, Hi Paige.

Paige: Hey Piper.

Piper: Get rid of that wall please Mr.

Wyatt waved his hand and the wall vanished.

Suddenly there was a puff and Phoebe appeared.

Piper: What is this a meeting place?

Phoebe: Sorry Piper but this is important.

Paige: Yeah it is.

Piper: OK, Wyatt, Chris, to your rooms please.

Wyatt and Chris orb out.

Piper: If this is about the demons coming back then, I already know…

Phoebe: Yeah and we have a big probl…

There was a colossal bang and a cackle.

Paige, Phoebe and Piper all ran down the stairs.

Wyatt was there with 3 demons.

One threw an energy ball at him but he called for it and threw it back. Wyatt then closed his eyes trying to conjure something when instead a raging fire erupted in front of him.

Piper: WYATT!

A demon then threw a massive energy ball at him! Wyatt shielded himself with his force field but the blast hit him with such force he was knocked back into the table unconscious.

Opening Credits

Int.

Manor.

Hallway.

The demons then through another ball of energy at Piper, Phoebe and Paige, Paige then called for the ball and through it back at one of the demons. Piper then blew the rest up.

Piper: Wyatt, Oh my god.

Paige: Piper move over.

Wyatt had a gash over his left cheek and was lying on the remains of the dining table. Paige healed his cheek and he instantly woke up.

Wyatt: Aunt Paige?

Paige: It's me sweetheart, how are you..

Piper: Move Paige! Wyatt sweetie, are you OK.

Wyatt: Yeah Mom.

Phoebe: I'll go look in the Book of Shadows see if there's something about them demons there.

1st Adverts.

Int.

Manor.

Attic.

Phoebe was pouring through the Book of Shadows with Paige next to her, Piper had gone out to the shops and Leo was playing with Wyatt and Chris.

Phoebe: Paige, I got them, look. The servants of Solare. It says that there quite weak but Solare himself is one of the most powerful demons to witch kind but for some bizarre reason it says it needs The Power of Four?

Paige: The Power of Four? What does the spell say Pheebs?

Phoebe: The solar powers of this day,

Will use yours abilities to make you pay,

The Power of Four will let us endure,

The wicca ways that kill the Charmed Four,

Paige: Whoever wrote that spell cannot rhyme very well at all.

Int.

Underworld.

Solare's Lair.

Solare was watching Phoebe and Paige the whole time.

He could see them through a mirror with beautiful ornate crystals lining the outside.

Solare: Servants kill these witches before they know to much about me! Do it now!

Int.

Manor.

Attic.

Meanwhile Piper, Phoebe and Paige were setting out crystals and candles in the attic.

Piper: That's all of them. Come on you two say this with me.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige: Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, I come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide.

There was a flash of white light and Grams appeared in front of them.  
Grams: Hello Girls.  
Paige: Grams, I'll just cut to the chase. Have you ever heard of a demon called Solare?  
Grams: Sorry Paige I never have, why?  
Piper: Because, we need to vanquish him and for some reason it says it needs the Power of Four? Sound Fishy?  
Grams: I have the person that you need right hear with me.

Grams waved her arm and there were some more bright lights and then, stood there next to Grams, was Prue.  
2nd Adverts

Ext.  
Golden Gate Bridge.  
Manor.  
Attic.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all stood there dumbstruck.

Prue: Hello, you three, Piper, Phoebe it's been a long time. And am I right in saying that your Paige?  
Paige: PPrue?

Suddenly there was a bang and 4 demons flamed in front of them. Prue waved her arm and they all went flying into the cabinet by the door. Paige held out her hand and a dagger appeared there she threw it at one of the demons, he yelled and blew up. Piper blew one of them up and Grams muttered something and the other two vanished. Phoebe turned back to Prue and Grams just as 5 more demons flamed in, Phoebe levitated herself and kicked a demon hard in the face she fell down and touched the demon she has just kicked. She was rapidly sucked into a premonition.

Premonition: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are blown off a tall building and Solare was laughing at them.

Phoebe came back to her senses just as Paige dived on he and orbed her out the way as an energy ball blew through the wall. Piper tried to freeze a demon that was advancing on Grams and Prue. Instead of freezing he turned round and picked up Piper telekinetically and threw her at the window. Just as Wyatt orbed in to see what the noise was.

Prue: Who's that?  
Phoebe: (Dodging Fireballs) It's Piper's eldest so…

Phoebe was just kicked and thrown threw wall.

Prue and Paige: NOO!

A fireball hit Grams and she disappeared in the same bright lights that she appeared. Prue squinted her eyes and the other demons hit the stand with the Book of Shadows. Paige called for the book and started rifling through it.

Paige: In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power,  
Vanquish the demons in this room,  
Leave us safe till they next loom.

The demons all exploded apart from one. Wyatt saw it and conjured a force field around Prue and Paige. He then closed his eyes and tried to blow the demon up with his fire-starting power, however he had only tried this once and it didn't work so he tried to blow him up with his other power and it worked, sort of. The demon stumbled back and waved his arm Wyatt hit Paige's force field and it vanished. Paige then got up and shouted: Heart! The demon started retching and clutching his chest in pain. Eventually the demon's heart orbed into Paige's hand and she threw it away disgusted. Wyatt stood up and held his hand over Paige's neck he healed her cut.

Paige: Wyatt stay here if anyone comes orb to Chris, do you understand?  
Wyatt: Yes Aunt Paige.  
Paige: Prue can you come with me.  
Prue: OK

Prue ran out of the circle of crystals and held Paige's arm. They both orbed into the garden. Prue then explained to Paige that because she wasn't in the crystals she could not use her powers. Paige and Prue scavenged the lawn and found Phoebe lying there. Her neck had a deep gash in the side and her leg was lying at an odd angle. Prue went off to find Piper while Paige healed Phoebe's wounds. Prue went round and round the garden but she could not find Piper. Suddenly there was an explosion and they heard Wyatt yell.

Wyatt: Aunt Paige! Aunt Prue! HELP!  
Chris: Go away you nasty demons!  
Prue: Kids orb out! ORB OUT!  
Paige: Prue quick come here.  
Phoebe: What's going on?  
Prue: No time come on Phoebe hurry!!

Paige, Prue and Phoebe orbed back into the attic just to see Wyatt and Chris in Wyatt's force field. Chris was trying to push the demons back with his telekinesis power. Wyatt was trying to conjure something but the three girls couldn't tell what.

Phoebe: Wyatt, Chris orb out now!  
Chris: Aunt Phoebe help!  
Phoebe, Paige and Prue: ORB NOW!

So Chris and Wyatt orbed out of the attic just as an energy ball hit the force field as it vanished. Phoebe then levitated in the air and kicked a demon in the head just as Prue ran back into the circle of the crystals and waved her arm. Another demon went flying back and exploded. Paige shielded her self with her hands as an energy ball was about to hit her. After about a minute she looked and noticed she had hit a demon with a fireball!

Paige: Sweet! I can conjure fireballs!

She fired a few more and two more demons blew up. Phoebe then dodged a swipe from the last demon and grabbed his throat. Prue then held her hand out in front of her and The demons heart flew out of his chest and he collapsed.

Prue: Finally we vanquished them.  
Phoebe: Don't speak to soon Prue we still need to resurrect you.  
Paige: Phoebe come here I know what to do.  
Paige and Phoebe: In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power,  
bring our sister back to me,  
Reconstitute the Power of Three!

Prue started to glow gold and then there was a blinding white light and Prue stood there in a beautiful golden dress.  
3rd Adverts

Ext.  
Manor  
Night  
Living Room.

Prue: I can't believe there is nothing in here to find Piper.  
Phoebe: (walking in from kitchen) I've just phoned Leo he's coming back home to take care of Wyatt and Chris.  
Paige: (Scrying) Guys, I've found her!  
Prue: OK Paige let's orb!

Prue, Phoebe and Paige all held hands and orbed out.

Int.  
Solare's Lair.  
Main Chamber.

Solare was staring at Piper's limp body hanging from strong steel chains. Piper's eyes opened slowly. Her head and stomach were badly wounded and her leg still hung limp by her side.

Solare: Ahh Piper so you are awake.  
Piper: Where am I? Who are you?  
Solare: I am Solare, Piper, do you remember?

Piper then widened her eyes and started kicking her legs trying to kick Solare.

Solare: There's no point struggling Piper no-one is here to save you.  
Phoebe: I wouldn't count on that.

Solare: What the?  
Paige: Piper!

Piper orbed from the chains and landed right next to Paige who healed her cuts and wounds. Solare then conjured a fireball and threw it at Paige. Paige waved her hand and another fireball came out of her hand and hit Solare's.

Piper: When did you learn to do that?  
Paige Just now.  
Prue: Pheebs look out!

Phoebe levitated just as a blast of fire went soaring past her. Prue then waved her arms and Solare went flying through the wall. Suddenly almost 50 demons flamed in. Prue told Paige and Phoebe to stay in here and fight the demons. Phoebe and Paige then held hands and started muttering something loads of Solare's servants started exploding in heaps of flames but while that was happening. Piper and Prue were fighting a losing battle. Piper tried to blow Solare up but all he did was stumble back and Prue squinted her eyes and he didn't budge! Suddenly he thrusted Piper through the rock wall and she hit Paige in the chest just as Paige noticed a knife in Piper's heart

End of Episode


	2. 902 One More Halliwell Part 2

**Charmed Season 9**

**9x2**

**One More Halliwell Part 2**

Last Time on Charmed:

Piper, Phoebe and Paige find out that a demon called Solare needs the Power of Four to be defeated. So they resurrect Prue. Paige ends up pregnant. Piper is stabbed by Solare.

Int.

Solare's Lair.

Main Chamber.

Paige pulled the dagger out of Piper's chest; she was coughing up blood and spluttering. Paige held her hand over Piper's chest and tried to heal her wound. But it would not work.

Paige: Come on Piper, HEAL HEAL!

Piper: (Coughing Blood) Paige, tell Prue and Ph, Phoebe that I lov, love them…

Piper's eyes started to close she then let her arms fall limply to her side.

Paige: NO! Piper.

Prue leapt threw the hole in the wall and saw Piper lying there. As Prue started to cry an energy ball hit her in the hip! Phoebe ran over to Paige and Prue, Prue got back up and threw Solare telekinetically into the wall.

Opening Credits

Int.

Solare's Lair.

Main Chamber.

Prue: Pheebs where's the spell?

Phoebe: I thought you had it?  
Paige: Stop arguing! I'll get the spell.

Paige then held out her hand and shouted to the night: Book! The Book of Shadows orbed into her hands and she started rifling threw it. Phoebe levitated herself into the air and pulled Solare into the air. Prue then waved her arms an Solare hit the wall again and loads of rock fell on him.

Paige: Found it!

Phoebe: Brilliant!  
Prue: Come on hurry.

Prue, Phoebe and Paige: The solar powers of this day,

Will use yours abilities to make you pay,

The Power of Four will let us endure,

The wicca ways that kill the Charmed Four

Solare writhed in pain and caught fire but he didn't blow up. Instead of blowing up like he should. He became a human lying there on the ground. Suddenly a glowing sphere sped out of his body and straight into Piper's wound. She woke up immediately.

1st Adverts.

Int.

Phoebe's apartment.

Living Room.

Phoebe had returned home and gone straight to bed quickly followed by Coop who had 3 deep cuts in his stomach.

Int.

Paige's house

Basement.

Paige returned from Solare's lair and didn't even bother to tell Henry. It was only in the basement where Henry confronted Paige.

Henry: I wished you would just STOP!

Paige: What? (Confused)

Henry: You go off battling demons while your almost 4 months pregnant!

Paige: I'm only just trying to protect the world Henry.

Henry: Well maybe you should just NOT DO IT ANYMORE!

As Henry said this he raised his hand and so did Paige. By accident a fireball flew from Paige's hand and hit Henry in the chest. He was sent flying back into the pool table and he smashed through it.

Paige: Oh my god, Henry! ( She ran over to him)

Henry: Paige, what did you do to me.

Paige: (Starts to cry) I love you and whatever happens, I always will. Paige held her hand over Henry's chest and it healed instantly.

Int.

Manor.

Living Room.

Chris and Wyatt were playing catch again. Wyatt held out his hand and called for an old teddy. He threw it at Chris who then waved his arms and then it blew up! Just as Leo entered the room a vase came flying past his head (telekinetically thrown by Chris). The vase smashed just as Piper entered. Wyatt then conjured a shield to deflect another teddy thrown by Chris. Piper then yelled in frustration and Wyatt, Chris and all the flying objects in the room freeze.

Leo: When will they learn?

Piper: I know I can't believe there stupid game includes smashing up all my vases.

Leo: It's quite good that Chris is getting used to his powers now though.

Piper: Well, yeah I guess but he needs to learn how to use them properly.

Suddenly, Phoebe appeared in a big puff of pink smoke.

Piper: How can you do that?

Phoebe: Somet, to do with being in love with Coop, I dunno.

Leo: Phoebe what's the matter.

Piper then noticed tears down Phoebe's face. Phoebe then told Leo and Piper how she noticed Coop's scars. As Phoebe started saying that he was going to die. Wyatt and Chris unfroze. Chris thrusted his hands out in front of him trying to blow up the teddy Wyatt had thrown 20 minutes before. Because the toy had fallen to the ground, Chris blew up the cabinet behind Wyatt and all Piper's best china showered all five of them.

Piper: THAT IS ENOUGH! Wyatt clear all this up now.

Wyatt then closed his eyes and all the mess glowed purple and repaired itself. He and Chris then orbed out.

Piper: I didn't mean use magic!

Phoebe: Those two are growing up pretty fast aren't they Piper.

Leo: A little too quickly if you ask me.

Suddenly Paige orbed in, looking like she was in a complete distress.

Phoebe: Paige what's up sweetie.

Paige: I, I ( Bursted in to tears)

Prue: What's all this noise?

Piper: Oh Prue go back to bed, it was just the kids.

Prue: What's happened here?

Phoebe: Paige was just about to tell us.

Paige: Well, me and Henry were arguing and I got so annoyed I accidentally hit Henry in the chest with a fire, fireball.

Leo: Well, is he OK.

Paige: He's fine, but, but. (Bursts back into tears.)

Prue: Sweetie, come here.

Paige went up to Prue and hugged her. Suddenly the chandelier glowed with golden lights. Phoebe said she better go and disappeared. Paige then orbed back out.

Int.

Phoebe's Apartment.

Living Room.

Coop is sitting on the sofa with Phoebe snuggled up to him.

Phoebe: Coop, when you said you loved me, does that mean that you wouldn't keep any secrets from me.

Coop: Of course I wouldn't sweetie.

Phoebe looked back at the T.V. She knew that something really bad must be happening if Coop wouldn't tell her what was going on. Just like a bullet had been shot. The door was sent flying across the room. Phoebe jumped and looked up. Billie was staring at her with a look of loathing in her eyes. She stepped over the threshold and squinted her eyes. Coop went flying off the sofa and in to the kitchen wall.

Phoebe: Billie, what the?

Billie: I can't believe you made me kill my own SISTER!

She closed her eyes and there was a roaring fire in the living room.

Phoebe: I hate the power of projection.

Phoebe levitated over the fire and kicked Billie right in the thigh. Coop picked himself off the floor and scrambled to the phone. He dialled Paige and Piper's number. Billie held out her hand and Phoebe was lifted off the ground. She fought back by levitating herself against Billie's telekinesis push. Suddenly Piper, Prue and Paige orbed in.

Piper: Bille? You little!

Prue: Who's she?

Paige: The girl that killed me and Phoebe.

Prue waved her arm and Billie hit the edge of the wall. She screamed and writhed in pain just as Paige threw a fireball at her. Billie saw it and gazed at Paige. She then squinted her eyes and made it vanish. She then made the fire vanish.

Paige: Why did you come back?

Billie: I finally realised what you did to me.

Piper: Billie, I know you blonde but your not that stupid.

Billie: You might think so Piper.

She threw herself at Piper and The 2nd eldest Charmed One waved her arm and Billie was sent sailing through the wall.

2nd Adverts

Ext.

Phoebe's Apartment.

Balcony- Night.

Billie hit the wall of Phoebe's balcony and buckled under the pain. Prue kicked down Phoebe's door and waved her arm. Billie was sent soaring over the wall and into the air. Piper ran forward and tried to freeze Billie. She had to try 3 times before it came into effect. Piper then unfroze Billie's head.

Piper: Billie, What do you want?

Billie: I want to kill the Charmed Ones.

Prue: Who exactly are you.

Billie: They trained me and made me the witch I am. Only to persuade me to kill my own sister!

Phoebe: Yeah and you killed me and Paige in the attempt.

Suddenly Billie's entire body unfroze and she fell again.

The sisters ran over to the edge of the balcony and saw Billie propel her self with her telekinesis back upwards.

Billie then kicked Piper in the chest and she was sent flying through the remaining glass doors. Paige then conjured a fireball and was about to throw it at Billie when Billie sent Prue, Phoebe and Paige colliding with Piper. Billie then ran over to them and they all glowed purple. They all got up to see them selves on the top of a huge building. A demon then flamed in. It was Solare.

Phoebe then remembered her premonition.

Phoebe: Guys! Be careful we need to go we're gonna be killed!

Paige then ran over to the rest of them and was about to orb out when Solare and Billie both raised there hands. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all lifted into the air and blown backwards off the building. Paige screamed and as she did so, the ground below them raised up to 2 feet away. Phoebe looked at Paige as they hit the ground.

Phoebe: I think that must be the baby's power. Along with the fireballs!

Prue: Where's the spell?

Piper: I got it here.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige: The solar powers of this day, Will use your abilities to make you pay,

The Power of Four will let us endure,

The wicca ways that kill the Charmed Four.

Solare started to set on fire again. But instead of blowing up he charged at the four of them. Piper then waved her hands casually and he blew up. Paige then turned to Billie who was about to kick Prue. Prue closed her eyes and put her hand over her face and then vanished. Billie kicked the air but nothing else. Prue then reappeared behind Billie and made fly to the very edge of the lifted earth.

Piper: What did you just do?

Prue: I think I went invisible.

Phoebe: There's too many new powers going on here can we just focus on vanquishing Billie?

The foursome walked over to the edge where Billie was hanging.

Piper: Billie why do you keep trying to kill us.

Billie: I, I…

Phoebe: Because she thinks that we made her kill Kristy.

Paige: Well it was either he or you Billie.

Prue: From what I've heard you do need to hear the facts of good and bad.

Billie: OK just let m…

Before Billie finished the sentence she fell and screamed as her leg cracked underneath her. Reacting quickly, Paige orbed out caught Billie and orbed back in again. Billie lay writhing in pain on the ground while Paige healed her broken leg.

Int.

Heaven. Eternal Dusk

Grams was talking to Patty about what Piper, Phoebe and Paige had done.

Patty: Mom! I can't believe you let my 4 daughters loose on the world again.

Grams: It was for there own good Patty.

Patty: By bringing Prue back to life they were meddling in very dangerous magic. If Prue gets spotted again that what's everybody going to think?

Grams: I know Patty. But the bond that gave the girls there powers will eventually tell them that one of them has to die to make the balance good again.

Suddenly, Melinda Warren drifted into view.

Melinda: If I may speak in this matter, I agree with Patty. If this situation gets out of hand then who knows what will happen. I already now know that letting Prue into the world again has already given her the sense that she can stay there. For instance yesterday she discovered her new power.

Grams: What is her new power?

Patty: Is it useful?

Melinda: Her new power is invisibility, but I have know idea how she got that.

Patty: And also I've heard that Paige's unborn baby's powers can be used by Paige, herself?

Grams: I know, something strange is going on. The baby's powers are quite demonic if I might add. Fireballs and Geokinesis, I don't know.

Melinda: This baby is girl?

Grams: From what the elders have told us yes.

3rd Adverts.

Int.

Paige and Henry's house.

Hallway- Midnight.

Paige entered the house and hung her coat up on the peg. As she turned round Henry stood there, his arms folded and his lips pursed.

Henry: Been off saving the world again have we.

Paige: Give it a rest Henry.

Paige: (Looking at her stomach) I just felt the baby kick!

Looking back at Henry, Paige ran over to him and kissed. him.

Paige: I'm so sorry.

Henry: It doesn't matter.

Int.

Phoebe's Apartment.

Living Room.

Phoebe: Right Billie you can start by clearing all this up.

Billie: OK Pheebs.

Billie closed her eyes and all the rubble and broken bits of wood glowed purple and repaired itself.

Billie: I'll go now.

Coop: OK then, Bye.

Phoebe: Yeah see ya Billie.

Coop and Phoebe then got into bed. Phoebe noticed Coop's scars again.

Phoebe: Right, I'm not going to hold it in any longer. Coop why have you got these scars!

Coop: (Looking Shifty) Well, the thing is Phoebe, there are creatures that are like the opposites of Cupids. There like Darklighters if you a Whitelighter. There called Loather's. They want to inflict hate on the world and I was in a little scuffle with one of them.

Phoebe: Well tomorrow we'll vanquish them…

End of Episode.


	3. 903 Holy Shax

**9x3**

**Charmed Season Nine**

**Holy Shax**

Last Time On Charmed:

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige vanquish Solare and get attacked by Billie. Prue develops new power, invisibility. Paige finds out that fireballs and Geokinesis are actually the powers of her unborn baby.

Int.

Golden Gate Bridge.

Peak- Early Morning.

A mysterious man in a dark robe appears on the top of The Golden Gate Bridge. Then and Elder orbs down.

Elder: What do you want now?

Man: I want to know where the witch Prudence Halliwell lives.

Elder: Prudence Halliwell died nearly five years ago.

Man: Yes, I know that. But you might not know already that she was brought back to life 2 weeks ago.

Elder: What, by whom?

Man: I have no clue that is why I am asking for your assistance.

Elder: I am not permitted to tell you.

Man: Then I will have to find out for myself.

The man raised his hand and The Elder bellowed in pain. He then blew up into grains of sand.

Opening Credits.

Int.

Manor.

Dining Room.

Although Piper had told them off twice. Wyatt and Chris still played catch. Wyatt didn't know where Chris was so he closed his eyes and tried to sense him. Before he could locate him however a teddy was sent catapulting at him. He called for it and sent flying back at Chris who had just entered the room. Wyatt orbed out and reappeared in Prue's room.

Prue: Wyatt what do you want?

Wyatt: Aunt Prue please will you make me invisiable.

Prue: You mean invisible?

Wyatt: Yes!

Prue: Are you playing catch with Chris again?

Wyatt: No but please Aunt Prue.

Prue: OK then

Prue then held Wyatt's hand and they both turned invisible. Wyatt then orbed him and Prue downstairs back to Chris. Chris looked round and heard a creak. He closed his eyes and then, knowing where Wyatt was telekinetically threw a teddy at his still invisible body. Prue let go of him and they both became visible again.

Chris: Haha Wyatt, I got you!

Wyatt: Shut Up Chris.

Prue: Be nice you two and don't destroy anything! Or your Mom will go mad.

Wyatt and Chris: OK Aunt Prue.

Prue then went back upstairs. Wyatt had just called for a plate and thrown it just as Piper and Paige orbed in. Chris orbed out and the plate went spinning towards Paige. Piper then froze it.

Piper: For the last time Wyatt. If you use your powers like that again I will bind them. Do you understand?

Wyatt: (Sniggering) Yes Mom.

Wyatt then orbed out. Paige called for the plate and put back on the dining table.

Paige: Bind his powers? Isn't that a little harsh?

Piper: You don't live here anymore Paige? You don't understand how much hassle these two are.

Paige: I'll know to keep my baby responsible then.

Piper: Very funny turn the **Paige!!**

Paige looked at Piper sarcastically. Just as they were walking upstairs, A figure orbed in. Piper and Paige turned round expecting to see Wyatt or Chris. But when the figure emerged it was Paige's first charge. Mikelle! She was deeply cut and bruised and was breathing heavily.

1st Adverts.

Int.

Manor

Living Room

Piper and Paige had sat Mikelle down and Prue had made a cup of coffee. Mikelle said that she was trying to save and innocent. But 10 demons showed up and she was defenceless. She orbed to Paige because she didn't no who to tell.

Mikelle: And then 1 demon cut open my leg and another tried to throw a fireball at me. And then in a gust of wind this blue demon showed up and blasted me through a solid brick wall!

Prue: OK calm down. We can solve this.

Paige: Yeah Mikelle, every Whitelighter gets hurt its' natural.

Piper: Come upstairs and we can see which demon attacked you.

Mikelle: Just out of interest? Where's that Phoebe?

Paige: Oh, she went off battling some Loathers.

Mikelle: Loathers?  
Piper: Well Loathers are the opposites of Cupid's and Phoebe's boyfriend is a Cupid. It's like Darklighters are the opposite of Whitelighters.

Mikelle: Right. Shall we have a look for that demon?

Prue yes come on lets go.

Int.

Manor.

Attic.

Prue, Piper, Paige and Mikelle all went up the stairs to the attic when Prue telekinetically opened the door they saw Wyatt and Chris having a sort of duel. Wyatt called for a glass and threw it at Chris who blew it up.

Piper: BOYS!

Both boys looked at her and both orbed out at the same time. Piper froze them before they could orb out fully. She unfroze there heads and told them that they were grounded for a month. She unfroze them and they orbed out. All four of them started flipping through the book. Until Mikelle shouted out:

Mikelle: There he is.

Piper: What him!

Mikelle: Yes the same one.

Prue: Oh my god.

Mikelle was pointing at a picture of Shax.

Paige: But Shax was the first ever demon I vanquished!

Prue: And he was the one that killed me!

Mikelle: I'm not lying seriously.

Piper: Right well we will have to scry for him then.

Paige went over to the maps and took the crystal.

Piper went to get a piece of paper and wrote down the vanquishing spell. Prue then started to practise her invisibility. Suddenly Paige cried in surprise:

Paige: Found him.

Prue: Great let's go.

Piper: Wait, what about Mikelle.

Mikelle: Please let me come, I could be useful if one of you gets hurt.

Prue: We've already got Paige for that.

Mikelle: What happens if Paige gets hurt though!

Piper: (To Prue and Paige) We better take her.

Paige: OK come on.

Paige, Prue, Mikelle and Piper orbed out.

They arrived in a dingy warehouse full of packed wooden crates.

Prue: Can you see him?

Paige and Piper: No.

Mikelle: Guys over…

Mikelle was blown off her feet and hit her head on a crate behind her. Piper turned round and thrusted her arms into the air. Instead of blowing up Shax was sent flying back as well.

Piper: The spell, damn it!

Prue, Piper and Paige: Evil wind that blows  
that which forms below,  
no longer may you dwell,  
death takes you with this spell

Shax started to groan but did not blow up. Shax then raised his arms and was about to take another strike when Prue grasped Piper and Paige's hands and they all turned invisible. Shax started to look around. He could not see a thing. Paige then noticed a silver dagger on top of one of the boxes. She held out her hand and it orbed into it, she didn't have to say a word. She then threw it at Shax's back. He yelled and turned round. Prue dived out the way and all three of them became visible again. Shax then blew Paige and Piper into a stack of 30 crates. They all toppled on top of them with a loud CRASH!

2nd Adverts

Ext.

Misty Place.

Phoebe and Coop were battling it out with hundreds of Loathers. As Phoebe suddenly kicked one of them in the face she got a premonition.

Premonition: Shax being stabbed in the back by Paige. Prue jumping out the way and Paige and Piper being blown back into the crates!

Phoebe: Coop, honey I have to go. Prue, Piper and Paige are in trouble.

Coop: Sweetie, I can't battle these on my own.

Phoebe: Then come along!

Coop and Phoebe both linked arms and teleported to the warehouse where Shax was.

Prue: Phoebe and… Who are you?

Coop: I'm Coop Phoebe's boyfriend and a cupid.

Prue: Watch out!

Phoebe turned round to see Coop being blasted into Mikelle's limp body. Phoebe ran over to Prue and they both turned invisible.

Prue: (Whispering) How did you get here?

Phoebe: I had a premonition of Piper and Paige being blown into these crates. So I teleported, Have you tried the vanquishing spell?

Prue: Of course we have.

Phoebe: And how come Mikelle's here.

Prue: It was her who was first attacked by Shax.

Shax then turned round and Prue squinted her eyes and Shax went flying backwards. Prue then astro-projected herself to where Piper and Paige lay unconscious. Phoebe who was still clutching the sub- conscious Prue became visible again. Phoebe then shouted Prue that if she concentrated she could still use her powers in her astro self. Prue turned round and saw Shax advancing on Phoebe. Phoebe levitated over him and Prue made him fly back again. Prue then telekinetically made all the splintered bits of wood fly off Piper and Paige.

Prue: Come on Paige wake up, wake UP!

Phoebe: (Shouting) Prue, you need a Whitelighter!

Suddenly Wyatt, Chris and Leo orbed in.

Leo: Prue, Phoebe? What's going on?

Prue: Wyatt! Come here!

Wyatt then orbed out with Chris just as Shax blew Leo back into the wall. Wyatt and Chris orbed at the side of Prue. Wyatt then held his hand over Paige's wounds and they started to heal. Chris then turned to Shax and tried to blow him up. Shax staggered backwards just as Wyatt finished. Chris then started to heal Piper. As Wyatt concentrated Shax burst into flames. The wind demon groaned again and vanished.

Prue: Well done Wyatt!

Paige: What happened?

Phoebe: You were almost killed.

Wyatt then orbed over to Leo, Coop and Mikelle and healed them.

Piper: I'm very proud of you boys.

Leo: I told you, you shouldn't have bound there powers.

Coop: Your children are amazing Piper.

Mikelle: They saved us.

Paige: Yes, but Shax hasn't been vanquished we need to find him.

3rd Adverts

Int.

Manor.

Attic.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Henry are sitting down.

Prue: I say we find Shax and vanquish him once and for all.

Henry: But what happens if you lot get yourself killed?

Piper: That's part of being a Charmed One.

Suddenly there was an ear-splitting crash.

Paige: I think we don't need to find him. He's found us!

The girls ran down the stairs with Henry. Prue sent Shax flying into the table. Paige then called for a vase and smashed it over Shax's head. She then hit Shax with a fireball. Wyatt then came down and conjured a barrel of oil just as Piper blew it up.

Piper: WYATT! AAAGGGHHH

The living room exploded. The stairs then toppled on Phoebe and Piper. Prue was sent flying off the stairs and hit the chandelier! Paige toppled over the banisters and hit the glass coffee table. Shax was covered with shattered glass and splintered wood. Wyatt had protected himself with his force field and then projected the house back to normal. Prue jumped down from the chandelier and helped Paige up. Prue and Paige then rushed over to Piper and Phoebe

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige: Evil wind that blows  
that which forms below,

no longer may you dwell

Death takes you with this spell.

Shax screeched and then blew up in a puff of red smoke.

Int.

Manor

Attic - Night

Paige: Hear these words, hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide.

It was 2 weeks after the tragedy of Shax and Paige had been puzzled why Piper couldn't resurrect Prue before now, although she had tried. Paige stared into the circle of crystals and Grams appeared.

Paige: Grams, Hi.

Grams: Hello sweetie. What's wrong?

Paige: How come it's this instant that we can bring Prue back to life?

Grams: Paige, dear everything happens for a reason.

Grams then disappeared.

Paige: Well that was short and sweet.

As Paige was about to shut the Book of Shadows, She noticed what her, Phoebe and Piper had written in 6 months ago. She gazed at it and smiled. This really was her destiny and she was glad it was. Piper then came up the stairs to see what Paige was doing accompanied by Prue and Phoebe. They all sat down on the sofa and then the Book of Shadows started to glow.

End of Episode


	4. 904 Something Wicca That Way Was

**Charmed Season Nine**

**9x4**

**Something Wicca That Way Was**

Last Time On Charmed:

Shax returned from the dead and we saw Paige's first charge, Mikelle.

Int.

Magic School

Library

Paige and a fellow teacher are marking pupils work while Piper and Phoebe are reading some books. Piper was trying to figure out how Shax could have been brought back from the dead.

Piper: There is no possible way that it could have been done.

Phoebe: Well I can't find any either.

Paige: And I've finished.

Prue then entered the library looking tired and confused.

Paige: What's the matter Prue?

Prue: It's nothing.

Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Piper all then orbed out.

Int.

Manor.

Living Room.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige all orbed in.

Leo was fast asleep on the sofa and Wyatt and Chris had taken advantage of Piper's disappearance. Wyatt was chasing Chris round the house. Chris called for a plate and threw it at Wyatt. Wyatt then thrusted his hands in front of him and the plate blew up. Leo instantly woke up; he rushed in the room as a vase flew past him. Prue stormed in and telekinetically put the vase back on the mantelpiece.

Prue: You two that is enough!

Leo: Yes, Wyatt and Chris.

Piper and Paige then entered. Another plate was sent flying through the air. Piper then got so angry instead of freezing it she accidentally blew it up.

Piper: Right, that is it!

Piper grabbed Wyatt and Chris's hands and started to chant:

Piper: (Chanting) I take your hands in mine,

And with this string I entwine,

Your powers I'll forever bind,

From now until the end of time.

Wyatt: Mom what did you do?

Piper: I bound yours and Chris's powers until you can use them properly!

Chris: All of them!

Piper: Well, you can both still orb and Chris you can still orb things to you and Wyatt you can use your forcefield.

Wyatt grumbled and him and Chris orbed out.

Opening Credits

Int

Manor

Attic.

Prue stomped up without answering anyone's question as to what she was doing.

Paige: Prue tell me what your doing!

Prue: Why should I tell you?

Paige: Because I'm your sister!

Prue: Half-sister!

Paige: You don't know the full story! You've been dead for almost five years!

Prue: Well you're the youngest!

Paige: Fine we'll sort this out!

Paige: Hear these words,

Hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

I come to thee I summon thee

Cross now the great divide!

1st Adverts

Int.

Manor

Attic.

There was a flash of bright white light and Patty appeared.

Paige: This will help us sort out our differences!

Prue: How?  
Patty: What differences?  
Paige: Mom, me and Prue have been arguing over everything that's happened.

Prue: Well, more you than me!

Patty: SHUT UP!

Prue: Weak.

Paige: Right that's it!

Paige lifted up her hands and loads of fire came shooting through them. Prue squinted but the fire didn't move. Patty froze the fire just in time.

Patty: Right, I know what will help.

In this night and in this hour,

I call upon the ancient power,

Send my girls back through time.

To the moments that are prime.

Prue was about to say something when Patty and the crystals vanished. Paige turned round.

Paige: What just happened?

Prue: It sounded like Mom just said a spell.

Voice: Phoebe?

Paige: That sounded like you.

Voice 2: Yeah

Prue: And that sounded like Phoebe?

Prue and Paige rushed out the attic to see a five year younger Phoebe right in front of them. As Prue looked round she noticed Piper and her standing waiting for Phoebe.

Piper: What the?

Prue: Warlocks!

The younger Prue waved her arm and the normal Prue was sent flying off the stairs. The older Prue waved her arm and nothing happened.

Prue: This happened before. If our younger selves had powers then we didn't.

Paige: Yeah but right now I didn't know I was a witch!

Paige then called for a vase and threw it at the younger Prue. Suddenly Shax burst into the house.

Paige: We better go.

Paige grabbed Prue's arm and tried to orb out. But she lingered for a minute and then vanished. They reappeared on a building top.

Prue: Why did you orb us here?

Paige: I didn't mean to I just meant to orb back to our time.

Prue: Why would Mom send us here?

Paige: I think I know why…

Prue: Do you know when this is?

Paige: It was the day of your funeral.

Suddenly the door opened. Paige quickly told Prue to go invisible. A Five year younger Paige came out, followed by her ex-boyfriend Shane.

Paige: This was when I finally orbed for the first time.

Prue: Who the hell is that?  
Paige: Never mind.

Younger Paige: Look at the stars there so beautiful.

Shane: I know something else that is!

Prue: You choose the wrong types of boys

Paige: Shush

Int.

Manor.

Attic – 2007

Phoebe: Prue, Paige, where are you.

Phoebe walked up the stairs and opened the attic door. She saw Patty standing there gazing at a cloud of air which showed Prue and Paige watching the younger Paige run away from Shax.

Phoebe: Mom? How come you're here.

Patty: Oh, I kinda…

Piper: (Opening the door) What's going on?

Phoebe: Mom, sent Prue and Paige back in time to stop them arguing.

Piper: Mom, what was the point.

Chris just orbed in.

Chris: Hi Grandma

Patty: Hello Sweetie, where's Wyatt.

Piper: Mom, please I wouldn't

Chris: (Calling for Book of Shadows) What's this?  
Piper: Honestly I bind you powers and you use the ones you have left for anything and everything!

Patty: What?

Phoebe: Sorry Mom just go!

Patty disappeared.

Piper: I guess we'll have to bring them back.

Chris: Can I look in the Book?

Piper: No, Chris maybe when you're a bit older.

Chris: (Orbing out) AAGGGHH!

Phoebe: (Flicking through book.) Got something.

Phoebe and Piper: A Time for everything,

And everything it's place,

Return what has been moved,

Through time and space.

2nd Adverts

Int.

Manor.

Attic. – 1998

Prue and Paige suddenly appeared in the attic again. Before they could even speak Prue had made her and Paige invisible again. Both of them saw a nine year younger Phoebe opening a chest to find the Book of Shadows.

Younger Phoebe: Hear now the words of the witches,

The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here. The great work of Magic is sought. In this night and in this hour. I call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers to we sisters three! We want the power! Give us the power!

Paige: Is that when Phoebe called for your powers.

Prue: Must have been, but not all of them. Piper could only freeze things for 3 years but then she managed to blow up a bank!

Paige: Nice!

Younger Phoebe: Who's there?

Suddenly a white light shone from the sky and Piper and Phoebe appeared.

Piper: That was suppose to bring them back not us to them!

Younger Phoebe: Piper and me? What the hell is going on.

Prue and Paige suddenly become visible again and Prue grabs Piper and Phoebe's hands'. Paige then grabbed Piper and they all turned invisible and tried to orb out.

Piper: Paige, orb, orb!

Paige: I'm trying!

Suddenly they all vanished and reappeared back in the attic. They saw Prue, Piper and Phoebe reciting the power of three spell to vanquish Jeremy. Instead of blowing up he winked at the invisible girls. They all suddenly became visible again.

Young Piper: (Yelling) What is happening!

Piper: Keep focusing vanquish him.

Young Prue: ( Gasping) How can we trust you…

Jeremy thrusted out her hands and a fireball hit the young Prue.

Piper: STOP!

She held out her hands to freeze the room. But instead of freezing time sort of slowed itself down. Piper noticed that her younger form was moving her head very slowly towards her, she knew though that she was moving normally just like herself. She turned round as she heard Paige's slurred speech calling for the fireball. It slowly orbed into her hand and then time righted itself.

Paige through the fireball back at Jeremy, he groaned and blew up.

Piper: Did, did you all see that?

Phoebe: What?

Younger Piper: I felt it too!

Prue: Felt what.

Piper: I tried to freeze the room but instead I sort of slowed time down. I saw you (pointing at Paige) orbing that fireball to you and throwing it back at Jeremy.

Younger Prue: I know who you three (Pointing at Prue, Piper and Phoebe) but who the heck is that? (Looking at Paige)

Paige: Well, I…

Piper: Don't tell them Paige, it will mess up time.

Young Phoebe: So your us from the future!

Piper, Prue, Phoebe and Paige all smiled.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige: A time for everything and everything it's place, return what's been moved through time and space.

All four of them vanished and reappeared in the modern day attic.

Prue: I guess me and you sorted out our differences!

Paige:Well, you are my sister.

Piper: And now I have a new power.

Paige: Shush, I'm sorry Prue.

As Paige said this the triqueta on the Book of Shadows glowed and became the quadquetra.

Phoebe: I'll go see how Wyatt and Chris are, Leo didn't know we'd gone.

Paige: Oh, Henry was suppose to be coming as well.

Henry: I was the one who babysitted.

Paige: Hi, sweetie.

As Henry walked out the doorway, a fireball hit him in the back.

Paige: HENRY!

Piper: Look who's back.

Jeremy: ( Walking over Henry's body) Hello Piper!

3rd Adverts

Int.

Manor.

Living Room.

Jeremy had knocked out Leo and Wyatt had protected him and Chris with his forcefield.

Chris: We have to help Mom.

Wyatt: We don't have the right powers anymore!

Back upstairs Piper tried to freeze Jeremy only slowing him down.

Piper: I hate this new power!

Paige: What vanquished him last time.

Prue: The power of three spell.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige: The Power of Three Will Set us Free, The Power of Three Will Set Us Free.

Jeremy started to groan and set on fire. All of them stopped saying it and Piper tried to blow Jeremy up but instead freezing him completely.

Piper: I can't control all these damn powers!

Prue: I think my invisibility power is triggered by fear.

Paige, Piper and Phoebe all turned round and saw nothing where Prue was suppose to be, she then reappeared looking shaken. Paige then held out her hands and the floor grew up to form a wall around Jeremy.

Paige: I think I'm losing control of the baby's powers. He's starting to use them his… WOO!

Paige's hands just went flying everywhere and fireballs came shooting out blowing up the wall around Jeremy as he unfroze. Phoebe levitated upwards and kicked Jeremy hard in the stomach. He keeled over just as Prue squinted her eyes and Jeremy was sent flying through the wall.

Jeremy: It's time to die witches!

Paige: We'll die but it's your turn first! Powers!

Paige held out her hands and a glowing gold substance came out of Jeremy. He became weightless for a moment and then came back to his senses.

Phoebe: How can you do that?

Paige: Dunno, I just tried it.

Piper: Look's like you've been beaten Jeremy.

Piper held out her hands and Jeremy froze.

Piper: Damn! Where were you a couple of hand gestures ago!

Piper tried again and he slowed down and again and he froze and again and again and again until he finally blew up.

Prue: A blast from the past!

Phoebe: Literally.

Int.

Paige' house

Bedroom.

Paige and Henry walked in and switched on the light. The sight they saw made them cower in fear.

Henry: What the hell!

Paige: Powers!

Henry: Paige what is that

Paige: It's a her.

Henry: Paige! Look out

Before Paige could react she was hit in the stomach by a glowing ball of energy. She vanished instantly and so did Henry.

Int.

Phoebe's Apartment.

Dining Room.

Coop: Phoebe, come here sweetie!

Phoebe: What?

Coop took Phoebe out onto the balcony and kneeled down on one knee.

Coop: You know Phoebe that I love you.

Phoebe: More than anything.

Coop: It feels weird to say this after making people do it. Well, Phoebe Halliwell. Will you marry me? Before Phoebe could say anything there was a flash of light and Coop and Phoebe vanished.

Int.

Manor.

Basement.

Piper was staring at a crack in the floor of the basement. Chris was in her arms and she puzzled.

Piper: I'd forgotten how that crack got there.

Chris: Shall I move it?

Piper: Don't you…

Through the crack a glow appeared and a vast figure appeared. Piper vanished along with Chris without a trace of how they had gone.

End of Episode


	5. 905 When Hell Breaks Loose Once Again

**When Hell Breaks Loose Once Again **

**Charmed Season Nine**

**9x5**

Last Time on Charmed:

Patty sent Prue and Paige back in time to key stages in their life. Piper and Phoebe then joined them and brought back an old friend from the past. Piper developed an advancement to her freezing power. To slow down time, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Coop, Leo, Wyatt, Henry and Chris vanished in suspicious circumstances.

Ext.

Underworld- Eternal Night.

A hooded figure approached a dark figure.

Figure One: Bring me Phoebe and the eldest son!

Figure Two: I'll have the eldest Charmed One and the youngest one's husband.

Figure One: Ugande can have the youngest Charmed One, the youngest child and the Whitelighter.

Figure Two: The girl can have the rest.

Figure One: Let's Break Hell Loose Once Again!

Opening Credits.

Int.

Marble Corridor.

Underworld.

Piper: Ouch!

Coop: Piper? Where's Phoebe?

Piper: And Chris?

Piper: I just was standing there with Chris in the basement and then we vanished? It felt like we orbed but a billion times faster!

Int.

Rocky Passageway

Underworld.

Prue and Henry appeared looking dumbstruck.

Prue: Henry? How, where are we?

Henry: Where's Paige and that, that thing!

Prue: What thing?

Henry: I dunno but we better look around?

Prue: Yeah, I can defend us.

Int.

Cliff.

Underworld.

Paige, Leo and Chris appeared on the edge of the cliff. Chris immediately orbed away from the edge and appeared behind Leo.

Paige: Leo? Where's Henry? Where are we, and where's that thing? And where's my wound?

Leo: What wound I was hit by a gold ball and it really hurt.

Chris: Daddy where are we.

Leo: I dunno Chrissy. But (orbing on the spot) I'm a Whitelighter again!

Paige: The Elders must have thought you needed your powers back, Try orbing out of here.

Leo: Chris dude, orb to the manor OK!

Chris: OK Dad, are you coming Aunt Paige?

Paige: I hope so.

All three of them turned into orbs and disappeared. They then reappeared on the same spot.

Chris: This isn't our house!?

Paige: It didn't work!

Leo: We've got to be in the underworld!

Int.

Rocky Cave.

Underworld.

Phoebe and Wyatt appeared. They discussed where they were and Phoebe asked Wyatt to see if his other powers had returned. Wyatt called for a rock and it orbed to him.

Phoebe: Well at least we can defend ourselves now!

Wyatt: Shall we go somewhere?

Phoebe: We might as well come on Wyatt.

They started to exit the cave and came to a drop.

Wyatt held Phoebe's hand and they orbed down onto a ledge and started walking again. Three demons suddenly flamed in. Phoebe screamed and Wyatt conjured a forcefield around both of them. Phoebe then held Wyatt's hand and used empathy to copy one of his powers. Phoebe squinted her eyes and two of them blew up. Wyatt then orbed out the way as Phoebe was blown backwards through the forcefield. Phoebe levitated over the last demon and Wyatt made the demon fly into the cliff face and blow up.

Int.

Rocky Passageway.

Underworld.

Prue and Henry started to edge forward. Henry drew out a gun from his jacket and held it at his side. There was suddenly a creak and Prue grabbed Henry's hand and became invisible.

Henry: What are you doing?

Prue: Making you invisible!

A hooded figure came round the corner and turned to face the passage. He held his hands out in front of him and a wave of glowing red energy came out! Prue screamed and became visible again. Henry tried shooting at the figure but the wave melted the bullets. Prue thrusted her hands out and tried to push the wave back but it was two strong. Henry held on to Prue's hand and closed his eyes suddenly Henry and Prue orbed on the spot and reappeared just as the wave of energy past them.

Prue: We orbed? We orbed!

Henry: We did!

Figure: Die you stupid…

Prue squinted her eyes and the figure's head went sailing off his body. The man landed in a heap on the ground.

Prue: But none of us are Whitelighters!

Henry: But I'm married to one!

Suddenly the ghostly figure of an elder appeared.

Elder: We have given you the power to orb and freeze things Henry, now that Leo is a Whitelighter again it seems fair to give you powers. Anyway, they could be useful in the future…

The elder disappeared.

Henry: Freeze things? With ice!

Prue: No, probably how Piper does it.

Henry: Oh.

Prue: But like us your powers probably won't expand. Because your not from magical parents.

Int.

Marble Corridor

Underworld

Piper and Coop edged into a small chamber there more than 10 demons there with a golden woman in the centre of them.

Piper: (Whispering) No, it can't be!

Coop: It's Billie!

1st Adverts

Billie: Ono Dino Vello senio, Bring me the power of the once great beings, and destroy my guilty feelings.

Piper: What kind of spell is that?

Before Coop could reply Billie started to glow gold. She was raised into the air and opened her eyes. Suddenly she saw Piper and Coop peering round the corner.

Billie: Kill her!

All the demons turned round and threw glowing balls of gold at them! Piper froze one of them then tried to blow up Billie but nothing happened. Coop then waved his hand and three of the demons vanished in pink light.

Piper waved her hand to and accidentally slowed one down.

Piper: Let's see if I can control one of these stupid powers with my mind!

Piper squinted her eyes and one of the demons froze. She did it again and two blew up. All the demons were gone.

Piper: Billie, what have you done to yourself.

Billie: I've made myself the ruler of the underworld!

Coop: The source!

Billie: I am much more powerful than a source!

Billie waved her hand and Coop was sent flying back into a pillar and was encased in a gold ball of light.

Piper: Let him go Billie!

Billie: I will avenge myself on you and your sisters Piper.

Suddenly Wyatt orbed in behind Billie

Piper: Wyatt move!

Wyatt orbed then next to Piper and told her that Phoebe sent him to say that Cul's back!

Piper: Cul?

Wyatt: Mom, help Aunt Phoebe!

Billie then sent a lighting shaped blast of energy at Piper and Wyatt as they orbed out!

Int.

Ledge.

Underworld.

Leo, Paige and Chris were walking down the ledge and suddenly A monstrous demon appeared in front of them. With a dark red face and blue streaks on his cheeks.

Demon: I am Ugande!

Paige: And now your going to die!

Leo: Paige! NO!

Paige called for his powers but nothing happened. Ugande threw an energy ball at Paige and she was sent thundering backwards glowing with orbs as she tried to orb out. Paige then hit the rocks with a crunch and fell 50 ft to the ground where she lay in a heap. Chris then held out his hand and Ugande writhed in pain but blinked out before Chris could cause any more pain.

Leo: Chris what did you do to him.

Chris: I twied to crush his heart!

Leo: Paige!

Leo rushed over to Paige and checked her pulse, there wasn't one. Leo held his hand over her wound and tried to heal it. It started to heal but stopped midway through.

Leo: She's dead.

Chris: Wait!

He held out his hand and used his telekinesis to contract Paige's chest. Nothing happened.

Int.

Rocky Cave

Underworld

Phoebe stared at someone she hadn't seen for almost six years. Wyatt and Piper then orbed in.

Piper: Phoebe! What's…

Man: Hello Piper!

Piper: Cul! Cole!

Phoebe: Stay away from me!

Cole: Come on Phoebe, you know you still love me.

Phoebe: I will never love you Cole!

Phoebe levitated and kicked Cole as hard as she could in the neck. He was sent somersaulting into the rocks and fell to the ground. Piper advanced on him and thrusted out her hands, he was slowed down long enough for Wyatt to set him on fire. Cole yelled but the fire ceased as he threw an energy ball at Wyatt. Wyatt covered himself with his forcefield and the ball was deflected off it hit Piper in the leg and she was knocked of her feet. Wyatt rushed over to her and was about to heal her leg when Cole pushed him telekinetically away from her. Phoebe then rushed over and tapped into Wyatt's healing power and started to heal Piper as well when Cole made her go flying off into the air. She was trying to levitate herself away from the lava which was not so far away. Suddenly she felt herself being orbed out.

Int.

Chapel.

Underworld.

Prue and Henry were edging round a doorway and spotted a priest sitting on a stool with potion ingredients out in front of him. He saw them and raised his hand too throw a ball of fire. Henry yelled in fright and covered his face with his hands. A few seconds passed and Henry looked up the fireball was only a few inches away from his face and the priest was frozen.

Henry: Did I just do that.

Prue: Must have been I can't freeze things.

Henry: Cool!

Prue: We need to kill him.

Prue held out her hand and the fireball that Henry just froze was sent flying back at the frozen priest who blew up instantly.

2nd Adverts

Int.

Ledge.

Underworld.

Phoebe suddenly orbed in to see Leo and Chris looking over Paige's dead body.

Phoebe: Leo! Wyatt has been left alone with Cole!

Leo: Paige's dead.

Phoebe: What!

Chris: Aunt Paige is not coming back is she Dad.

Leo: Well, there's nothing I can do!

Phoebe: Let me see if I can do something.

Phoebe rushed over to Paige and saw her bleeding from the head.

Phoebe: She's still bleeding so she has to be just alive.

Phoebe said she's tap into Paige's healing power and Chris and Leo would have to heal her with Phoebe.

As they held her hands over her she awoke instantly.

Paige: What happened?  
Phoebe: You died!

Paige: What!

Leo: No time, Wyatt is on his own with Cole!

Paige: Cole's alive!

Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Chris all orbed out to see Wyatt bleeding on the ground and bruised along his face.

Cole: I thought you would have put up a bit more of a fight!

Paige: Well, scum like you doesn't need much care! Lava!

All the lava from the pool next to them all started to compact into a ball of lava. Paige then threw it at Cole who shimmered out and back in again.

Int.

Chapel

Underworld

Prue and Henry started flicking through a ritual book that was left by the priest. Prue stopped as she saw a page about killing the Charmed Ones. She saw all the attempts that had failed. She saw one that had almost worked. With the ultimate power, Prue then turned to Henry.

Prue: We need to find the rest of them. I can feel that they've all joined up.

Henry: How?

Prue: We need to orb out!

Henry: How?

Prue: You just orbed us a minute ago so try and orb to Prue:You love her so you can sense her wherever she is!

Henry grabbed Prue's hand and screwed up his face. Slowly, Very slowly, Prue and Henry orbed out.

Int.

Ledge.

Underworld.

Cole was firing energy balls anywhere and everywhere as Prue and Henry orbed in. Before they could do anything Prue noticed that they were standing on the top a sloping ledge! Henry and Prue toppled down it just as Piper was being healed by Paige. Leo fired electricity blasts at Cole which didn't seem to harm him. Henry held out his hands as Prue and him were about to fall of the cliff and Prue froze. Henry fell off the cliff and thrusted his hands at Prue. Nothing happened. He hit the ground and ran towards the others and asked Piper to unfreeze her. Piper did and Paige orbed Prue towards her.

Paige: How come you got powers!

Henry: An elder said that because I'm now the only mortal in the family, I can orb and freeze stuff.

Prue: Guys, we have another guest!

Everyone looked round and saw a gold glow and Billie appeared next to Cole who kissed her instantly.

Phoebe: Now he loves me! Right!

Cole: All of you aren't enough to defeat us.

Billie: We can crush you with our little finger!

Leo: Probably cos we're in the underworld! Let's take this battle up top!

Everybody held hands and Paige, Leo, Henry, Wyatt and Chris all orbed at the same time. All nine of them orbed out and reappeared in the manor.

Int.

Manor.

Dining Room.

Cole and Billie glowed in a couple of seconds later.

Cole: We're outnumbered!

Billie: Yeah but there outpowered!

Billie and Cole held hands and a glowing energy pulsed out their body. The others did the same, as the wave's were about to collide Phoebe got a premonition.

Premonition: The Manor exploding and Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Billie and Christy flying everywhere. Piper then got up to find Phoebe who was lying dead close by. There was a scuffling and Piper, thinking it was Paige went to check but found Billie.

Phoebe was then sucked out of the premonition as the wave's hit each other. Wyatt shielded the nine of them in his forcefield but there was a colossal explosion! Cole and Billie flew back and the entire manor exploded just as Wyatt flew backwards out of his forcefield with Chris near him. Chris grabbed Wyatt's hand and orbed out before the debris could fall on them. Paige was knocked of her feet and smacked her head on the fridge as it went soaring by. Henry orbed out with Paige in his arms and Piper, Phoebe, Prue, Leo and Coop were no-where to be found.

3rd Adverts

Int.

Victor's Condo

Early Evening

Wyatt and Chris orb in to see Victor sitting at the table with a mug of tea.

Victor: (Spluttering) Wyatt? Chris? What are you doing here?

Wyatt explained about how a nasty man and lady blew up the manor and hurt everyone and how Chris had orbed him and Wyatt here.

Chris: And Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry orbed out too!

Ext.

Manor Ruins.

Early Evening.

A pile of rubble lay heaped on top of something trying to move. As the rubble flew off, Phoebe emerged from the heap. She coughed and spluttered and called out for Piper.

Phoebe: Piper? Prue? Paige?

There was another rustle somewhere near by and Phoebe pulled off lots of rubble to find Billie lying their coughing.

Phoebe: You evil little son of a!

Phoebe started punching Billie from side to side. As she did this she got another premonition.

Premonition: Piper was crouching over Billie doing the exact same thing in the exact same spot.

Phoebe instantly let go of Billie who glowed out before Phoebe could do anything else. Phoebe had started to cry as she closed her eyes and tried to sense Paige. She weakly found her and just managed to hack into her orbing power. Phoebe slowly filled with orbs and disappeared.

End of Episode.


	6. 906 Deja Vu No More

**Charmed**

**Season Nine**

**Déjà Vu No More**

**9x6**

Last Time on Charmed:

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Prue, Leo, Henry, Coop, Wyatt and Chris were transported to the underworld to witness Billie and Cole become gods of the underworld.

Henry was given the powers of orbing and molecular immobilization. Leo was given his Whitelighter powers again. And all 11 of them relived the events of 1 year ago. Wyatt and Chris escaped to Victor's Condo in the explosion and Henry and Paige orbed out to.

Int.

Henry and Paige's house.

Living Room.

Night.

Henry and an unconscious Paige orbed in.

Henry: Come on sweetie wake up!

Henry shook Paige violently as she came round.

Henry went to get her a glass of water as she sat up.

Paige: Where are we?

Henry: Back home, I orbed us both here.

Paige: Where's the others?

Henry: Wyatt and Chris orbed somewhere but I don't know about the others.

Ext.

Manor Ruins

Night.

Phoebe sensed Piper and orbed to her. She saw her lying there with her eyes wide open.

Phoebe: Piper sweetie! Come on hunnie!

Phoebe yelled and waved her hands a smashed lamp next to Piper's limp body suddenly turned on. Phoebe didn't notice and started to cry. There was a wrasping sound and Phoebe ran over to what was left of the chandelier. She kicked it off to see Leo disappear in a cloud of orbs.

Phoebe: How can a Whitelighter die? He's already dead!

There was suddenly a gust of wind and a battered and bruised Billie appeared.

Billie: You evil witch! Cole is dead!

Billie raised her hands and Phoebe cowered behind her hands and screamed. She looked up again and saw Billie screaming as electricity soared around her as she glowed out. As Phoebe slowly walked over the rubble she noticed the Book of Shadows lying on top of some wood. She picked it up and noticed the Quadquetra scattering into 4 separate circles. Phoebe then wept wit tears and sank to her knees and hit something hard. She looked down to see a hand poking out of a pile of rubble. She kicked away at the brick and wood and then saw the white face of Prue. A piece of jagged metal was stuck in her stomach and her head was sliced open. As she bent down she felt herself filling with orbs and disappearing.

Int.

Henry and Paige's House.

Living Room.

Phoebe orbed in to see Paige lying weakly on the couch, and Henry wafting her with a fan.

Paige: (Groggily) Pheebs.

Phoebe: (Still Sobbing) Oh Paige.

Phoebe walked over to her and hacked into her healing powers he healed her stomach and her face.

Henry: Where are the others?

Phoebe: I don't know where Coop, Wyatt and Chris are, but, but Prue, Piper and Leo are dead.

Paige: Wyatt and Chris orbed somewhere but I don't know where.

Henry: What are you going to do?

Phoebe: I don't know but I'm gonna fix it.

Paige: How?

Phoebe: I don't know but I am.

Henry: You'll need the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe: I saw it at the manor. The Triqueta scattered itself. The Power of Three is no more.

1st Adverts

Int.

Paige and Henry's House

Nearing Midnight.

Paige had orbed to the manor and got the Book of Shadows. Phoebe was looking through when she stopped on the page all about Tempus. Phoebe then got sucked into a premonition.

Premonition: Billie was staring at a watch which was going backwards at 10x the speed it should be. Phoebe, Paige and Henry were in the dining room of Paige's house as well as Billie.

Phoebe then came back to her senses.

Phoebe: That's it!

Paige: What? What've you found?

Phoebe: Isn't this just like the final battle! With Billie and Christy?!

Paige: Kinda, We have a big battle, the manor explodes, some of us are dead and the others go back in time to save them. Phoebe! Remember when Wyatt and Chris said that because you and Coop would be married one day you could summon him.

Phoebe: And we could use his ring to go back in time!

Paige: Yeah but how would we work the ring?

Phoebe: I dunno but we'll try it anyway.

Phoebe closed her eyes and in a puff of pink smoke Coop's body appeared before them. Henry ran out of the room and the two of them heard him vomiting. Phoebe burst into tears again.

Paige: Phoebe, don't worry. If this works he'll be alive again. Ring!

Coop's ring orbed into Paige's outstretched hand and Coop disappeared. Henry then entered the room and saw Paige holding the ring.

Henry: Where are we going back in time.

Paige slipped on the ring and held Henry's hand who held Phoebe's.

Paige: Piper… Piper…

The room suddenly changed. They were back in the manor.

Henry: Wasn't it evening when we arrived here?

Phoebe looked out the window. The sun was shining through the curtains. Suddenly they heard two voices from downstairs.

Voice 1: Come on Patty push!!

Phoebe: Patty?

Voice 2: I'm trying Victor!

Henry: Victor?

The three of them went onto the landing to see Victor and Patty cradling a new born child.

Paige: This isn't right.

Victor suddenly looked up and saw all three of them watching over the banisters.

Victor: Sweetie demons!

Patty looked up shocked and sweating and waved her hands. Henry froze but Phoebe and Paige did not.

Victor: They didn't freeze?

Paige: Because we're witches and your daughters!

Phoebe touched Henry and he unfroze. Phoebe, Paige and Henry went down the stairs and sat down on the couch next to Victor, Patty and the baby.

Patty: So you're from the future!

Henry: Yeah.

A little girl then came running out from the conservatory.

Little Girl: Is my sister here Mommy!

Phoebe: Prue!

Victor: How do you know her name!

Patty: Go back in the conservatory hunnie.

Prue went back in looking disappointed.

Patty: Right, how do you know who Prue is and who we are!

Phoebe: Because we're your daughters who probably haven't been born yet.

Patty: So I have two more daughters!

Paige: Well, erm.

Paige looked at Victor then back at Phoebe.

Paige: Yes, Mom you do.

Phoebe: So that must be Piper.

Victor: Well, we were gonna call her Phoebe.

Phoebe: Well, you won't because you'll call me Phoebe and her (pointing at Paige) Paige.

Patty: And do I have a son! (Looking at Henry)

Henry: Oh, know. I'm your son-in-law.

Paige: He's my husband.

Phoebe: Anyway the point is that back in the future. My boyfriend, Piper's husband, Prue and Piper are dead.

Patty: Dead! What happened!

Paige: The manor blew up. Anyway the point is we used a ring to get us back in time to when it happened, by focusing on Piper.

Henry: And it must have taken us back to when she was born.

Patty: Well, maybe if you try using your heart, and not your head.

Henry, Phoebe and Paige all then vanished and reappeared in a lift.

Henry: Where are we?

Paige: Dunno but we need to go!

Paige then grabbed Phoebe and Henry's arms and orbed out. They reappeared at the top of the lift. They all lay on their fronts and peered down the shaft. They saw a nine year younger Piper walking into a lift with a man.

Phoebe: It's Jeremy.

Younger Piper: Where are we going.

Jeremy: I want to show you something.

They all watched as Jeremy pulled out a dagger and Piper yelled and held up her hands. He froze instantly.

Paige: Was that the first time she ever used her powers?

Phoebe: I think so. Or maybe the second, I think she froze her chef earlier that day though.

Henry: Right.

2nd Adverts

Int.

Manor.

Dining Room

Early Evening.

Henry, Phoebe and Paige appeared.

Henry: I think we're in the right time now.

Suddenly all nine of them orbed into the dining room followed by Cole and Billie who glowed in.

Paige: Stop!

Before she could say anything else Paige, Phoebe and Henry vanished and reappeared in there older bodies.

Cole: We're outnumbered.

Billie: Yeah, but there outpowered!

They cast a force wave again and instead of creating one themselves, Paige let go and called for the wave and pushed it back.

Paige: Prue help me!

Prue held out her hands and the wave, very slowly was pushed back. Wyatt and Chris then held out their hands and the wave, more quickly hit Cole and Billie! There was a colossal explosion.

Piper: Orb! Now!

All nine of them orbed out and the manor exploded. They all orbed back in again and Wyatt projected the house back to normal.

Prue: So we killed them.

Coop: Did we?

Int.

Manor

Bathroom.

Everyone else had gone home and Piper was sitting in the bath. There was a knock at the door.

Piper: Who is it?

Leo: It's me honey.

Piper: Come in.

Leo entered. And told Piper he was going out to the job centre to try and see if he could get a job

Piper: You don't have to honey I mean now Phoebe's moved out we don't have as much money as we did but P3 is doing fine I mean we have a gig there tonight.

Leo: I know honey but I feel kinda useless stuck at home.

Piper: Well, we'll think about it.

There was another knock.

Piper: Prue? Is that you.

Prue: Yeah, sweetie can I come in?

Leo: I'll go.

Piper: Ok.

Leo orbed out.

Piper: OK Prue you can come in now.

Prue: ( Walking In) Piper, right, well…

Piper: Prue, where are you?

Prue: I'm right here.

Prue suddenly became visible again. Piper stared at her.

Piper: Looks like you are gonna need a little more practise on that power.

Prue: I guess anyway, I was Scrying to see if I could find Cole or Billie and I found something but it looks like it's Billie and not Cole.

Piper: Well, Cole can't last for much longer. We've vanquished him 3 times now and he got weaker and weaker everytime he came back.

Prue: Well, know he's god of the Underworld.

Piper: Still we have the Power of Four.

Prue: Anyway I'll go and see if I can write a spell or something.

Piper: And let me finish my bath!

As Prue shut the door behind her Paige orbed in.

Piper: Is this a rest home or something? You're the third person who's bothered me in my bath.

Paige: Well, I need some advice on carrying a magical baby anyway.

Piper: What did you need honey?

Paige: Well, I went for another ultra-scan today now I'm almost 5 months gone and I found out that I'm going to be having twins!

Piper: NO! Really?

Paige: Yup. Anyway, while I was lying there the nurse put some cold gel on my stomach and one of the babies must of disintegrated it because it glowed with orbs and then I felt it disappear! And when the nurse put it on again one of the babies conjured a force field so Henry had to freeze her while he stopped it!

Piper: Well, you have to learn to live with it and it won't be too long now, and it can be useful if you can channel the powers through yourself.

Paige: Yeah, well that's getting harder! I mean yesterday I got changed and had a shower and then I heard a charge calling so I orbed to her and tried to throw a fireball at the Darklighter and nothing happened so I had to orb his arrow and kill him with that!

Piper: You'll live with it but just be careful when you try to use the earth manipulation power it could end up going terribly wrong.

3rd Adverts

Int.

Victor's Condo.

Early Evening.

Piper and Leo were going out for a meal so Victor had offered to take care of Wyatt and Chris. Prue was going back to Bucklands (Disguised so everyone would think that she was still dead.) to try and get a job.

Piper: Thanks for having the kids Dad.

Leo: Yeah, cheers Victor.

Victor: No problem.

Wyatt: Can we play now?

Piper: Yeah we better be going.

Leo: Bye kids!

Wyatt and Chris: By Daddy.

As Piper and Leo left Wyatt, Chris and Victor got out a board game.

Int.

Henry and Paige's House

Early Evening.

Paige and Henry were trying to practise their powers. Paige would call for and object and throw it at Henry and he would try and freeze it.

Henry: Come on one last time!

Paige: You've mastered it now you froze the whole house just then!

Suddenly Phoebe appeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Henry: Phoebe! What are you doing here?

Suddenly a fireball appeared in Paige's hand.

Paige: WAAH! These babies are to powerful!

Paige accidentally threw the fireball and Henry froze it before it could hit anything.

Phoebe: These powers look kinda demonic you know Paige.

Paige: Well, I noticed that but it's hard to channel their powers through me now!

Phoebe: Anyway I came here because yesterday I had a premonition that all three of us would be here and Billie would come and kill us! Suddenly out of no-where Billie emerged from the shadows.

Billie: I thought you would all have more brains than that! Have you not realised Phoebe that the premonitions of the night you and Paige died are happening again but differently?

Phoebe: Déjà vu.

Billie: After I became god with Cole we stole Tempus's power we tried to relive the events that happened 1 year ago but it went along the same lines.

Henry looked at Billie in shock he waved his hands and tried to freeze her but nothing happened.

Billie: I am immune to your weak power, Henry!

Billie raised her hands and Paige and Henry were sent flying back into the wall. Phoebe shielded herself with her hands and closed her eyes she saw a flash of blue light and opened her eyes again. Billie was lying on the floor panting. She had stopped glowing.

Billie: What? My powers? That must mean that…

Paige: Cole is dead.

Ext.

City Block.

San Francisco.

Meanwhile, Piper and Leo were walking down a street when Piper noticed something out the corner of her eye.

Piper: Leo, look. It's Cole!

Leo looked round and saw Cole walking briskly up to them in a brown suit. He had a scar on one side of his face and seemed to be limping a little.

Leo: Piper! When you went into the future 8 years ago your powers had grown right!

Piper: Right, and so were Prue's and Phoebe's!

Leo: And you froze a whole city block!

Piper: Yeah so?

Leo: Well, it's only two years away from the time you did that so try it now!

Piper: What! What happens if I accidentally blow up the whole city block! I've never froze anything that big before anyway!

Leo: You told me that you could control your new power?

Piper: Well, I can but sometimes…

Leo: Hurry he's coming!

Piper waved her hands and nothing happened. She tried again and a few people slowed down. She quickly returned them back to normal then closed her eyes and tried again. The entire city block had frozen stiff except for Cole.

Cole: What!

Piper: Wow!

Leo: Piper blow him up!

Piper quickly waved her hands and he was sent flying backwards. Suddenly out of an alley Prue emerged.

Prue: What the? You froze all of that!

Piper: Well, it's only two years till 2009!

Prue: I'll try mine.

Prue waved her hand at Cole and he was sent flying almost 50ft in the air and hit the side of Bucklands roof. Cole glowed back to the ground and squinted his eyes. 3 buildings collapsed on top of Prue!

Piper: Prue!

As Piper stared in horror there was a flash of purple light and Prue astro-projected behind Cole and held out her hand. Cole's head was ripped from his body.

Prue: AAHH! I just did that!

Piper: Quick hide his body! Before the freeze where's off!

Prue: Leo orb it somewhere!

Leo quickly grabbed Cole's head and body and orbed out. Prue held out her hands and repaired the wall of Bucklands. Piper waved her hands and she blew something up by accident she tried again and everything unfroze.

Prue: I got the job Piper!

Piper: Well Done!

Leo suddenly walked out from an alley way and jogged over to them.

Leo: Shall we go to the restaurant now!

Prue: Yeah I better go home.

Int.

Henry and Paige's House

Night.

Billie sat there crying.

Phoebe: You shouldn't have trusted Cole, Billie.

Billie: (Sobbing) He said life would be better if I was a god of the underworld!

Paige: He has a knack of twisting people round his little finger!

Billie: Well, then you'll die!

Billie raised her hand and she let out a huge scream as energy went everywhere. Paige orbed out and Henry grabbed Phoebe and did the same thing. The energy pulsated and bounced back on Billie who screamed and blew up.

End of Episode.


	7. 907 Love Can Kill You

**Charmed**

**Season Nine**

**Love Can Kill You**

**9x7**

Last Time on Charmed:

Henry, Phoebe and Paige went back in time to save Piper, Prue, Coop and Leo who died in the explosion of the manor. Piper, Prue and Leo finally vanquished Cole and Phoebe, Henry and Paige vanquished Billie.

Int.

Alleyway.

Nr. Golden Gate Bridge.

San Francisco

Early Evening.

Stormy.

Prue and Piper were running towards a girl who was being attacked by demons.

Girl: Help! Please!

The girl waved her hand and a burst of water hit a demon.

Prue: Hang on!

Piper and Prue ran over and Prue waved her arm and the wet demon was sent flying. Another demon lunged at a crystal on a chain on the witch's neck. He grabbed it and it tore off!

Demon: Haha!

Prue: I'll have that!

The crystal flew out of the demons hand and soared towards Prue's outstretched hand. Another demon threw an energy ball at it to try and destroy it. The crystal protected witch's with powers that cannot harm people. Naturally the demons wanted it destroyed.

Witch: The crystal!

Piper: I got it!

Piper thrusted her hands and the energy ball blew up scattering everywhere.

Prue: Piper! You idiot!

The crystal fell to the floor as a demon tried to crush it with his foot.

Prue: Piper freeze him!

Piper waved her hands again and there was an explosion as the demon was sent flying back and the crystal hit the wall and shattered.

Witch: The crystal's smashed.

Prue: Congratulations, Piper! Because you can't control your powers this witch is now vulnerable to evil!

Suddenly Paige orbed in.

Paige: Wow! What happened here?

Prue: Piper destroyed a protection crystal.

Piper: It's not my fault!

Prue: Well, whose is it!

Piper: It's alright for you all your powers are triggered by different things. Mine are all triggered by the same thing!

Prue: (To Paige) How did you even know we'd be here?

Witch: I'll go now!

The witch disappeared in swirl of water.

Paige: I orbed to the manor the find you and Leo told me where you'd gone.

Piper: What did you need us for Paige?

Paige: Well, it's Phoebe; she came to my house and said that Coop had walked out on her!

Opening Credits.

Int.

The Bay Mirror.

Studio.

Stormy.

After Phoebe had told Paige and Henry about Coop. She had gone to the Bay Mirror for a special Ask Phoebe programme. She was sitting in a chair with the camera man testing the camera when all the lights and televisions went out.

Elise: Oh, God! We've had a power cut!

Phoebe: (To herself) Not now of all times please for gods sake!

Phoebe slammed her hand down on the table and all the electricity suddenly went back on.

Camera Man: Ok, Phoebe, we go on air in 3, 2, 1. Now.

Presenter: Hello and Welcome to a special show, Ask Phoebe! Tonight people will be phoning in and telling Phoebe about there problems and just like always. Phoebe will help them along there way!

Int.

Manor.

Living Room.

Piper, Prue and Paige were sitting on the couch watching Phoebe's show.

Prue: She doesn't look to bad?

Piper: She's just putting on a brave face.

Paige: As usual.

Leo: (Shouting) Piper! Come Here a minute sweetie.

Piper: (Shouting) I'm watching TV.

Leo: Now! Just freeze the TV or something.

Piper: I never thought of that!

Piper raised her hands and tried to freeze the TV but it blew up and collapsed onto the floor.

Prue: Right! That is it!

Paige: You need to go to Magic School or something and sort out these powers Piper!

Leo orbed in and asked about the noise.

Leo: Paige is right Piper you have to learn how to control your powers before you really hurt somebody.

Piper: So I guess it's back to school?

1st Adverts

Int.

Phoebe's Apartment.

Midnight.

Phoebe had come home after her debut TV show. She chucked her keys on a table and slumped onto the couch. Her eyes were red with tears and she sobbed even harder. Suddenly Prue orbed in.

Prue: Phoebe?

Phoebe: (Sobbing) How did you get here?

Prue: Paige orbed me here. Look Phoebe, Paige told me and Piper about Coop and all I can say is that you'll get over it.

Phoebe: Yeah, Prue but the thing is you've been dead for five years. I have been married again and only by magic. I had a cupid sent to me and I still cannot find love.

Prue: You will honey. It just takes time.

Phoebe: Time! Ever since I became a witch I've never been able to hang on to a relationship.

Prue: Well, neither have I Phoebe.

Phoebe: Yeah but I've been doing longer than you now. After nine years of it a cupid can't even fall in love with me.

Prue: Phoebe it's not that bad!

Phoebe: Not that bad!!

Phoebe yelled the last sentence and a blast of electricity surged from her hands and hit Prue in the stomach. She was sent flying back and hit her head on the fireplace.

Int.

Manor.

Wyatt and Chris's room.

Paige had just put the kids to bed. Leo had taken Piper to Magic School to focus on her new power.

Paige: Night boys.

Paige looked at her own stomach. She was so thrilled about her children already her and Henry had started thinking of names. Paige wondered into the kitchen and was about to put on the kettle when there was a poof from behind her and she turned round quickly. Coop was standing there looking livid.

Coop: Paige! Where's Phoebe!

Paige: Why you walked out on her last night!

Coop: Tell me!

Paige: If you're a cupid, Coop you'll know how hurt Phoebe's feeling. All she has wanted was to settle down with someone she loved and someone who loved her. You took her away from that.

Coop: Paige, I was forced too!

Paige: Yeah, by the Easter Bunny or someone?

Coop: No, Paige listen to me before they find out I'm gone. The Elders are rebelling, there turning rogue. There using there powers for evil!

Paige: Evil! Hang on, Prue's calling me.

Paige held out her hand and Prue and Phoebe orbed in.

Phoebe: Coop! What, what do you want?

Prue: Get away Coop!

Prue waved her hand and Coop went soaring into the air.

Paige: NO! Coop!

Paige orbed him back to the ground.

Prue: Paige? You want him alive!

Coop: I never wanted to leave you Phoebe. It was the Elders! There turning evil!

Prue: Evil? What are you talking about.

Suddenly Piper and Leo orbed in.

Piper: Guys watch this!

Piper picked up a vase and threw it in the air. She waved her hands and it froze.

Piper: I can freeze again!

Phoebe: Piper not now.

Leo: I'll go, (orb out)

Coop: I love you Phoebe but if you stay with me then you'll be killed for sure and I can't let that happen.

Coop then kissed Phoebe tenderly and disappeared in a poof of pink smoke. They all traipsed into the kitchen.

Paige: So the Elders are rebelling!

Prue: What makes me feel like I can't trust him?

Piper: Probably the fact that you've only been alive for two months!

Phoebe: Anyway, if what he says is right then the Elders will be heavily armed.

Piper: Well, at Magic School the teacher that's helping me said that because I've had my freezing power the longest that should be the one I can control the most. So now I can freeze stuff again but not anything else. He also said that if my emotions are right and I really need to use it, I could blow stuff up as well!

Paige: Well, at least now you won't go blowing up any innocents!

Prue: Which reminds me, the witch that me and Piper tried to save is still out there defenceless!

Phoebe: Why? Can she not use her powers?

Piper: Yes, she can but there very weak. She has aquakinesis. But it's so weak she can't control the sea or anything, she can just wet people!

Prue: Which is why she had the crystal to protect her.

Paige: The one that Piper blew up?

Suddenly Chris orbed in.

Piper: Chris? I thought Aunt Paige put you to bed?

Chris: She did but a man came and grabbed Wyatt!

Paige: What man?

Chris: He was wearing a white and gold dress and had white hair.

Prue: Dress? You don't think it's...

Phoebe: The Elders, Coop was right.

Piper: But why would they rebell?

Prue: It doesn't matter now! We need to go to the heavens and get Wyatt back!

Phoebe: Paige can you orb us there?

Paige: I don't know I could try.

Piper: You go back to bed sweetie. Daddy will stay and protect you.

All four of them held hands and orbed out.

Int.

Heaven.

White Room.

Eternal Dusk.

Wyatt was sitting on a table crying, he had tried to orb out but it wouldn't work. An Elder entered.

Elder: Hello Wyatt.

Wyatt: Go Away!

Elder: Now, now, we're not going to hurt you. We just want your power.

Wyatt: What power!

Elder: Your mother has never told you how powerful you are! Well, that's not a nice thing to do is it.

Wyatt: Just Go AWAY!

Wyatt screamed and waved his hand. The Elder was sent flying towards the wall and hit his head there. Wyatt went screaming to the locked door and kicked and flailed at it. He even tried calling for it.

Elder: Right you little brat!

The Elder threw a ball of electricity at Wyatt who called for it and threw it back. The Elder went soaring into the door and Wyatt tried to blow up the door and it cracked.

Int.

Heaven.

Main Hall.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orbed in.

Piper: Where is everybody?

Paige: Dunno, but it's not natural.

Prue: I don't like it.

Phoebe: Can you sense him Paige?

Paige closed her eyes and concentrated. He's close.

There was suddenly a crack in a door near them.

Prue: Knock, Knock!

Prue waved her hand and the door shuddered.

Piper then thrust out her hand and the door froze.

Piper: Damn!

Phoebe: Open! You stupid damn door!

Phoebe thrust her hands out and electricity hit the door it started to crack and melt.

Prue: I thought that was just empathy!

Piper: What?

Prue: She hit me something at her apartment but I though it was just empathy of my power!

Paige: I think it was electricity!

Prue then waved her hand and the door crumbled into pieces. The Elder was leaning over Wyatt who had been knocked out cold.

Piper: Get off my son you piece of filfth!

Piper waved her hand and the Elder froze.

Phoebe: Elders can be frozen! Never knew that.

Piper: Wyatt!

Prue waved her hand and the Elder was sent flying back into the wall.

Piper: Wyatt, Honnie! Come on wake up. Paige heal him!

Paige ran over to Wyatt and held her hand above his head. There was a deep gash on the top of his scalp and he was out cold.

2nd Adverts

Int.

Manor.

Midnight.

Chris was asleep in bed and Leo had set out the crystals to protect Chris. Leo slumped on the couch and turned on the brand new TV. He sat down and watched some rubbish on channel 7. He then heard a crash from the attic and orbed there quickly.

Int.

Attic.

Manor.

Midnight.

Leo orbed in to see a demon flame in. Leo grabbed a glass and threw at him he buckled.

Leo: It can't hurt that much!

Demon: Please help me!

Leo then noticed a gigantic wound on the stomach of the demon.

Leo: What happened!

Demon: I rebelled against the Underworld and asked the Elders to make me mortal. But, but...

The Demon keeled over and groaned. His stomach was bleeding prefucely and he was losing conciousness. Leo tried to heal him but because he was a demon it would not work.

Int.

Heaven.

White Room.

Eternal Dusk.

Wyatt had been healed but was still out cold.

Paige, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Wyatt were about to orb out, about 4 more Elders orbed in.

Elder 1: We've assisted you too much you four. We became almost extinct because of you. Now we want revenge.

Elder 2: Kill the witches!

Prue: Paige! Let's go now!

All five of them held hands and filled with orbs but not before The Elders had hit them all with electricity. They all seperated still glowing with orbs and hit the wall. Paige orbed out before she could hit the wall and orbed in behind and Elder. She kicked him in the back and called for him and sent him crashing into the rubble of the broken door. Phoebe then got up and tried to electricute and Elder she tried over again and got really frustrated and managed to send and an Elder flying back into the ground.

Phoebe: Finally a strong active power!

Piper: Phoebe!

Phoebe turned round to see an electricity ball flying towards her. She screamed and closed her eyes. She then glowed with electricity and vanished. She reappeared in the same way in the exact same spot.

Phoebe: What! Did I orb?

Prue: What the?

Paige: You electricated!

Phoebe: Electricated?!

Paige: Moved with electricity accompaning you.

Prue then squinted her eyes as and Elder was about to call for Phoebe when he was knocked off his feet. Prue then astro-projected to fight another Elder.

Paige: Piper, I can sense that Leo and Chris are in trouble!

Piper: Orb me and Wyatt back home!

Paige held out her hands and shouted Manor!

Piper and Wyatt orbed out.

Int.

Wyatt and Chris's Bedroom.

Halliwell Manor.

Early Morning.

Piper orbed in with Wyatt in her arms. She saw Leo lying on the floor but there was no sign of Chris.

Piper: Leo? Leo can you hear me?

Voice: He can't hear you.

Piper turned round to see the demon that Leo had tried to help. Standing over her with Chris in his arms.

Chris: Mommy! Help!

Piper: Chris orb!

Chris orbed into Pipers arms and waved his hand at the demon and he stumbled. Piper then thrusted her hands and tried to freeze the demon. The demon slowed down as he fighted Piper's freeze. Wyatt then came around.

Wyatt: Mom?

Piper: Wyatt sweetie can you help me please! Kill this demon honnie come on!

Wyatt closed his eyes and the demon set on fire. He groaned and said something.

Demon: You don't realise! Your third child will be powerful, more power than anyone has ever seen!

The demon then blew up in 3 parts.

Int.

Heaven.

Eternal Dusk.

The Elders had outnumbered Prue, Phoebe and Paige. Prue had been stabbed and was slumped against the wall with blood gushing out of her stomach. Phoebe had killed 4 Elders with her new power and was coming to terms with her new power, she couldn't always activate when she wanted to. She could also electricate and vanish on the spot. The Elders had injured Paige and she wanted to orb out. She crawled over to Prue and called for Phoebe. Phoebe orbed to them and she grabbed Phoebe and Prue's hand and orbed out.

Int.

Halliwell Manor.

Garage.

5:00am

Paige, Phoebe and Prue orbed in. Paige then collapsed, Phoebe held her hand and held her hand over her wound. It instantly healed. She did the same to Prue. All three of them tried to get through the door. But it was jammed. Phoebe kicked the door and it burst open. The three of them were engulfed in flames and Paige's car blew up. The demon that Wyatt blew up had set the entire of upstairs of fire. The fire had spread downstairs. Wyatt and Chris had orbed out and left Piper to try and call the fire brigade. Before she could reach the phone however, there was an explosion and Piper was sent catapulting down the stairs. She smashed through a side table and hit her head.

Piper: Oww, Wyatt! Chris! Leo!

Paige then staggered through the side door. Her clothes were badly burnt and she had a gash on her cheek.

Paige: Piper!

Piper: Paige, help!

Paige: Come On Piper stay with me.

Piper: Paige, tell Prue and Phoebe that I love them.

Paige: No Piper!

Paige held her hand over Piper's back and healed her cut. Piper then got up and stumbled a bit. Suddenly bullets smashed through the windows and doors. Piper and Paige dived out the way behind the sofa.

Voice: Give it up girls, we know your secret! 5 cops have died because of you witches!

Piper: Well, our secrets out once again!

The side door then was thrown of his hinges and fire came roaring out. Piper panicked and waved her hands. The fire then froze.

Piper: Call for Phoebe and Prue!

Paige: Ok! Ok! Phoebe!

Phoebe orbed in front of them but when Paige called for Prue, nothing happened. Another hail of bullets then came through the smoking doors. Paige called for the bullets and sent them flying back. Then something with so much force it could have blown a hole in the Earth sent one of the front doors colliding into Paige. She was sent flying into the banister and it collapsed. The Living Room door then cracked and collapsed, Paige went flying into the inferno of the living room with the front door.

Phoebe: Paige!

Suddenly the other front door was kicked in and Daryl came in.

Piper: Daryl! I thought you were in the West Coast!

Daryl: Well, I'm back. Listen Piper, you have been the source to too many cop's death's over the past nine years and some of the detectives have kinda realised that you witches. And I'm sick of covering up your secret Piper.

Phoebe looked at Daryl with pity. Daryl then stretched out his arms and pointed the gun at Piper's head. Daryl then pulled the trigger and Piper screamed and held out her hands an explosion then erupted on Daryl's chest. And he was thrown backwards into the wall near the door of the garage. The wall then caved in and another explosion came. Phoebe stared in horror as Daryl was flattened by the rubble. There was then a sucking sound and Piper turned round to see a missile hit the wall of the house.

Piper: Noooo!

Phoebe: Die!

The front of the manor then all caved in.

3rd Adverts

Int.

Halliwell Manor

Garage.

Prue was lying on the bonnet of Piper's jeep. She rolled and cracked glass fell onto the bonnet. She was about to jump off when she realised the entire room was covered in fire and smoke! She squinted her eyes and the smoke and fire moved aside creating a fiery path towards the smashed door. She kicked it down and saw Phoebe's body lying under the cracked and smoking stairs. The staircase had cracked and collapsed with Phoebe under it. She then saw someone orb in front of her. It was Paige, she had been severely burnt and her clothes were still alight. There was suddenly another hail of gunshots. Five more cops came running in.

Cop 1: Where's Agent Morris!

Prue: I don't know!

Cop 2: Tell us witch!

Prue: How do you know!

There was suddenly a hail of bullets and Prue held out her hands. The bullets went soaring back at the second cop and all the others went flying through the wall. Prue then waved her hand and lots of wood and brick blocked the front door.

She scurried around and found Piper lodged under the chandelier. There was then an explosion and the Living Room. Prue fell to the ground and fell onto Paige. She closed her eyes and saw the flash of light you see when you die. It was pink though? She opened her eyes the tiniest fraction. She saw a man with grey hair standing over her.

Man: It's Ok Prue, we are the Cleaners.

Prue: The Cleaners?

Man: Creatures that fix exposure problems to do with witches.

Prue: Can you stop all of this!

She looked up the entire scene had froze. The fire was right behind the Cleaner. There was hundreds of bullets halfway through the wall and the landing was half collapsed.

Cleaner: We can fix the exposure but not what has happened. The fire everyone will believe was an accident. The death's I cannot fix.

Prue: Death's! What death's!

The Cleaner vanished and the landing collapsed onto Prue's head.

End of Episode


	8. 908 Whatever Life Brings

**Charmed**

**Season Nine**

**Whatever Life Brings…**

**9x8**

Last Time on Charmed:

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige found out that the Elders were rebelling. An Elder then took Wyatt hostage, Phoebe realised that all the new strange things she could do was down to her new electrokinesis power and there was a raid on the Halliwell Manor.

Int.

Hospitals.

Midday.

Henry was sitting on a chair next to an unconscious Paige he was holding her hand and wishing for her to wake up. A nurse then came in holding a clipboard. Suddenly Paige opened her eyes. She gasped and orbed. Henry froze the nurse and waited till she had returned. He unfroze her and she carried on.

Nurse: Well, Mrs Matthews, I'm glad you pulled through that!

Paige: What happened where's the Manor?

Henry: It's Ok honey.

Nurse: You suffered some very serious injuries Mrs Matthews. A nasty blow to the head and some very severe burning. It's almost a miracle that you got out of that burning room!

Paige laughed and then remembered that she had orbed out the room before she fell unconscious.

In a different cubicle, Coop sat on a chair brushing hair out of Phoebe's flickering eyes. Phoebe then sat up and screamed.

Coop: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Coop? I thought you were abandoning me!

Coop: Never!

He lent over and kissed her.

Phoebe: Where's Prue, Piper and Paige.

Coop: Phoebe, the thing is, there's no easy way to break this too you but, Prue and Piper died in the collapse of the Manor.

Opening Credits.

Ext.

Manor Remains.

Afternoon.

Police and F.B.I agents are scouring the Manor remains for evidence of how the fire was started. A man with short blonde hair and a cheeky grin kicked aside some splintered wood and saw a hand.

Blonde Man: Sir! I've found something!

A Chief ran over and removed the rest of the rubble to find a body. A body with black skin, a body with blue eyes, it was Daryl. The Chief ran over and kicked the rest of the rubble.

Int.

Victor's Condo

Living Room.

Afternoon.

Victor was making Wyatt a drink and Leo orbed in. He was bleeding and had a piece of jagged metal stuck in his stomach.

Victor: Leo? What happened?

Leo: Need Wyatt to heal…

Leo then collapsed and Wyatt orbed in.

Wyatt: Daddy?

Wyatt ran over and healed Leo.

Victor: Where's Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige?

Leo: I, Piper and Prue are dead.

Victor: Wyatt, go and play with Chris for a minute.

Victor: Dead?

Leo: Prue was killed when the landing fell on her and Piper was smashed in the head with the chandelier…

Victor: I don't want to know!

Int.

Halliwell Manor.

Remains.

Early Evening.

Paige and Phoebe parked up in Paige's car.

Paige: Oh, my god.

Phoebe: Look at the Manor.

The Manor's garage had been completely melted, and the left wall had caved in, Paige and Phoebe got out the car.

Paige saw Chris' favourite toy, the landing had collapsed leaving half the wall to Wyatt, Chris's, Prue's and the attic stairs hanging their. A man then came over to them.

Man: Are you Phoebe and Piper Halliwell?

Paige: No, I'm Paige.

Phoebe: I'm Phoebe.

Man: You were the two survivors.

Phoebe burst into tears. Paige tried to comfort her but Phoebe went and sat in the car.

Man: Mrs Matthews, will you please come with me.

Paige: What did you find.

Man: I'm afraid we found another body and we hope you can identify him.

Paige: Is he dead?

Man: I'm afraid so.

The man took Paige to a white tent that had been erected. They both went inside, When Paige saw the body she threw up outside. She turned back round and saw the body of Daryl.

1st Adverts

Int.

Victor's Condo

Living Room.

Phoebe and Paige sat there with a cup of coffee.

Phoebe: So Daryl's dead! How can this happened.

Paige: I think Piper did it.

Victor: What? Why?

Paige: Well, In Daryl's chest there was a scorch mark and it had burned through his shirt.

Wyatt then orbed in.

Wyatt: I fixed the house Aunt Phoebe!

Paige: You? You projected the house back to normal?

Wyatt giggled and ran into his bedroom.

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other. Paige then grabbed Phoebe's arm and orbed out.

Int.

Manor.

Attic.

They both orbed in. They turned around and saw a demon trying to pick up the Book of Shadows.

Paige: Phoebe! Do something!

Phoebe waved her hands a couple of times and an electricity ball hit the demon. He was sent flying back and hit all the junk.

Phoebe: I'm sure this power is triggered by frustration!

Paige: Well I sure wish I had one!

As soon as Paige said this the demon went flying out of the window. Paige and Phoebe rushed over to the window and saw the demon as a tiny speck in the sky. Phoebe looked at Paige.

Phoebe: It looks like Prue is finally coming out of you.

Paige: What?

Phoebe: I'm sure that you just used telekinesis.

Paige: I must be the strongest in the family!

Phoebe: In fact, maybe Prue is coming out in you!

Phoebe rushed over to the book and started rifling through it.

Paige: What are you even talking about! Ahh.

Phoebe: What?

Paige: I, I think one of my charges is in trouble.

Phoebe: Can you go alone?

Paige: Yeah.

Paige orbed out.

Phoebe then stopped on a page about ghosts. It said that ghosts of witches could use their powers while possessing somebody else. Phoebe wondered. If Prue was possessing Paige then maybe… Phoebe turned round and waved her hands. Some junk blew up and she smiled.

Phoebe: Gotcha!

Int.

Warehouse.

Downtown.

San Francisco.

Paige orbed in. There was a cowering girl who only looked around twelve. There were four demons stood around her.

Paige: Hey!

The demons turned round and the little girl ran. A demon threw an energy ball. A fireball suddenly appeared in her hand she held it in one hand and with the other she called for the energy ball. She then grabbed both of them and combined them. She had a smirk on her face as a glowing red ball of energy sat in her hand. She threw it and it hit a demon, he was sent flying back into some boxes. The little girl screamed.

Paige: Hey, Wait!

Girl: Get away from me!

Demon: Come here you little brat!

The Demon held out his hand and the girl went flying back off her feet.

Paige: NO!!

Girl: Help!

Paige dived and caught the girl's arm she then orbed out with the girl.

Demon: Damn! That whitelighter was very powerful!

Demon 2: That was no ordinary whitelighter! That was an immensely powerful witch, if we attempt to get that girl again, we will be vanquished before we can even get there.

Demon: How will we get her we can't even teleport!

Demon 2: She doesn't know how powerful she is yet. We could use that against her advantage.

Int.

Attic.

Halliwell Manor.

Midnight.

Paige and the girl orbed in.

Paige: Phoebe? Phoebe where are you?

Girl: Where am I? Who are you?

Paige: Listen, I am a witch!

Girl: A, a witch what, with powers!

Paige: Yeah that's how I got you here! Phoebe! Ok, stay here!

The girl stood exactly where she was looking gobsmacked. Paige ran into Phoebe's room where she saw Phoebe screaming and blowing everything up. Paige ran in and was blown back into the door.

Paige: Stop! Put you hands down.

Phoebe: OK.

Phoebe put her hands down. She then explained that she had found out that Prue and Piper's ghosts were using there bodies to live in.

Phoebe: So who was your charge?

Paige: Oh, god, I left her alone in the attic!

There was suddenly a scream and a bang.

Paige grabbed Phoebe and they orbed into the attic. The girl was being attacked by seven demons.

Girl: Please He… AAAGGGHH!

The girl saw a demon with a dagger about to stab her. She held her hands up over her face. She then looked back up after a few seconds. She had froze the demon.

The bigger demon who looked a lot like the leader advanced on Phoebe she squealed and glowed with electricity and vanished. She then reappeared behind the girl she grabbed her and waved her hands a couple of times and a bolt of electricity hit a demon who went flying and hit the stand with the book on. Paige ran over to the girl and kneeled down in front of her.

Paige: OK, to start off what is your name?

Girl: I'm Gabi. What's happening?

Paige: OK, Gabi. It seems like you're a witch like us.

Gabi: You mean that thing I did there. (She pointed at the demon that was still frozen) was magic!

Paige: Yeah…

Gabi: LOOK OUT!

Paige turned round to see a demon running flat out towards them with a ball of green in his hand. Paige waved her hand and the demon hit the roof and bounced back onto the floor. Phoebe then levitated and kicked a demon he fell and threw a ball of green at her she hit the ground and the ball hit her. All it did was send her flying back a couple of yards.

Phoebe: These demons are kinda weak.

Paige: Then let's kill them!

Gabi: There after me because I'm a witch aren't they!

Phoebe: Probably sweetie!

Phoebe then waved her hands and a demon blew up she then accidentally blew up the window and another demon. She then started blowing up random objects and finally managed to stop.

Phoebe: There gone.

Gabi: Can I go home now!

Paige: Oh god! What are we gonna tell her parents?

2nd Adverts

Int.

Gabi's House.

East San Francisco.

Early Morning.

Gabi's Mum, Gabi's Dad, Gabi, Phoebe and Paige were all sitting on really squashy chairs.

Gabi's Mum: …So, Gabi is a witch!

Paige: What so your not witches, yourselves then.

Gabi's Dad: Well no!

Phoebe: Do you know anyone in your family that is?

Gabi's Mum: Not that we know of.

Gabi: Will I ever see you two again?

Phoebe: Hopefully.

Paige: If it OK with you we may need to see you again when it's necessary.

Gabi's Dad: Of Course!

Phoebe: We need to go now! DON'T! WE PAIGE!

Paige: Err, Yeah CYA!

Phoebe and Paige orbed out.

They arrived in the attic and Phoebe ran over to the Book of Shadows and opened it she flicked through it.

Paige: Oh, allow me!

Phoebe stepped back. And Paige waved her hand to try and flick the pages but she did it that hard it flew off it's stand. Phoebe picked it back up and scowled at Paige.

Phoebe: Don't get used to it you can only tap into it because Prue's inside you.

Phoebe went over to the book and found the Paige about the demons.

Phoebe: It says it needs the Power of Four.

Paige: But we killed them easy before.

Phoebe: It says that they have weak powers but need extremely powerful witches to vanquish them.

Paige: What exactly are they called?

Phoebe: The Viliks.

Paige: I got an idea!

Paige and Phoebe held hands. Paige then called for Gabi and she appeared there.

Gabi: Why did you bring me here?

Phoebe: We need your help fast.

Phoebe and Paige held Gabi's hands and chanted together.

Gabi, Paige and Phoebe: The Power of Four, will let us endure, The Power of Four will let us endure, The Power of Four, will let us endure, The Power of Four will let us ENDURE!

Paige then fell all limp and Prue appeared out of her.

The same happened to Phoebe.

Piper: About Time! Hi Gabi!

Gabi: Who are you two?

Prue: We're Paige and Phoebe's sisters!

Piper: And we saw everything that happened.

Suddenly The Vilks appeared some had to be transported by others.

Vilik 1: We will exterminate the Charmed Ones and the Magical Oracle!

Piper: Oracle! You mean Gabi?

The Viliks attacked with there green balls Prue then fired them back at the Viliks which knocked them back. A Vilik then pulled Piper towards him Paige was then pulled by another and Piper and Phoebe were very busy fighting other ones.

Piper: Gabi! Help!

Paige: GABI!

Gabi looked from side to side and then fell limp. There was a purple light. And another Gabi appeared. She ran towards Paige while her normal self woke up again and ran towards Piper. The astral Gabi ran towards the demon who was attacking Paige and kicked him. He turned round and brandished a dagger from his pocket. Gabi waved her hands and nothing happened. She did it again and again. The demon raised the dagger and Gabi screamed and the demon froze. The normal Gabi ran towards Piper and pushed the demon out of the way. Gabi helped Piper to her feet and the astral Gabi vanished. Piper got up and thanked Gabi. Phoebe had levitated up and held on to the beam in the roof. Paige got up and called for a Vilik she threw into the junk.

Prue: What's the spell?

Just then a Vilik hit Gabi in the chest with a green ball. She went flying through the door and fell down the stairs head first.

Paige: GABI!

Paige orbed to where Gabi lay.

Paige: Sweetie, are you Ok?

Gabi: Phoebe?

Paige: No, it's Paige honey.

Gabi: I'm hurting.

Paige looked to where a pool of blood was oozing. There was a deep slice in Gabi's skin. Paige held her hand over it and it healed instantly. Upstairs Prue had waved her hands and a Vilik had flown through the glass window onto next door's car. He had smashed the windscreen and set the car alarm off. The neighbour walked out and Prue helplessly waved her hands out the window. The Vilik disappeared. Piper came rushing towards Prue and froze the neighbour. Piper turned round to see a ball of green flying at her she waved her hands trying to slow it down and miraculously it did. Prue then shot it back at a Vilik and Piper turned round to try and blow up a Vilik, it worked.

Piper: I can control my powers! I can control my… AAAGGGHH! PAIGE!

A Vilik had just glowed green and appeared in front of her. Prue tried getting the knife out of his hand but it wouldn't budge. Paige and Gabi came running back up the stairs. Paige called for the knife and it glowed with orbs but didn't come to her. The Vilik raised his hand with the knife Piper panicked and tried to freeze him but nothing happened. The knife was so close to her face she couldn't look but after a few seconds she looked up The Vilik had been frozen she looked around and saw Gabi standing there with her hands outstretched and looking shocked.

Phoebe: Your powers are growing very, powerful.

Gabi: I know!

Prue: What's the spell?

Paige: Book of Shadows!

The Book of Shadows orbed into Paige's hand just as a Vilik was about to take it. Paige flicked threw it dodging balls of green. Phoebe had levitated over Gabi and threw several electricity balls at a few Viliks. Paige found the spell and as she was about to get Gabi to help she fell limp. Gabi then astralled towards the door and started fleeing to the hall, Prue darted after her. She was about to pull Gabi towards her when something hit her in the face and grabbed her throat. She couldn't see what was doing it. She squinted her eyes and she saw the mirror on the landing smash. Suddenly the Vilik that fell through the window appeared. Prue looked at her hands and said to herself:

Prue: I made him invisible!

She looked around wildly for Gabi, but she was gone.

3rd Adverts

Int.

Prescott Street.

Late Morning.

Gabi's astral self was fleeing down the street. Prue then came tearing out of the manor after her. Gabi was not looking where she was and a dark blue Range Rover slammed into her so hard she went flying backwards a couple of feet. Prue stared in horror as Gabi's body glowed purple and vanished, Prue looked up to see a woman stepping out of the car and Prue screwed up her eyes knowing what was about to happen next. She opened them again, she saw the woman looking around. Prue then hastily stared at her hand. But all she could see was nothing. Back inside the manor Paige had found the vanquishing spell. Gabi's normal self had been awake however even though her astral self was being ran over. Piper saw a Vilik fire a green ball of energy at Phoebe and Piper slowed it down and blew the back up so it went hurtling back to the demon.

Paige: I got the spell! Prue!

Paige held out her hands and called for Prue, she orbed right in front of them. Prue waved her arms and 5 Viliks were sent flying backwards. Phoebe then ran forward and grabbed Gabi and held her hand very tightly.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Gabi: Hollow your powers may be, We choose your destiny, Vanquish this evil from our midst and let them be gone for ever its!

The Vilik's screamed and blew up in a wave of green smoke.

Ext.

Graveyard.

San Francisco.

Early Evening.

With the Vilik's vanquished and Gabi returned home safely the four of them accompanied by Leo stood in front of a priest and many other people.

Priest: We are gathered here today to acknowledge god's son, a fighter, a warrior, a beloved father, and a loving husband and fierce friend. We say goodbye to Daryl, he will always live on strongly in our hearts and will live forever up in the heavens.

Piper was sobbing quietly standing next to Sheila, Phoebe was trying to fight back tears and Prue's face was red with tears. Paige was no crying but had a look of sorrow on her face. Leo had bowed his head to give his final blessings to Daryl…

End of Episode


	9. 909 The Path To Death's Door

**Charmed **

**Season Nine**

**The Path To Death's Door**

**9x9**

Previously on Charmed:

Phoebe and Paige found a girl called Gabi who was a powerful witch. They brought Prue and Piper back to life and attended Daryl's funeral.

Int.

P3.

Midday.

Piper and Paige were sitting at the bar talking when Wyatt orbed in. Wyatt ran around to Paige who then saw Chris orbing holding a teddy. Chris telekinetically threw the teddy at Wyatt who projected it into a ball and orbed it towards Chris. Paige, who was feeling very groggy, called for the teddy.

Paige: What did Piper tell you about playing catch?!

Piper: And now you've decided to go orbing out the house!

Wyatt then orbed out and Chris went with him.

Piper: So what was the matter Paige?

Paige: (Sobbing) When the manor blew up the doctor's examined me and I lost one of the twins!

Piper: Oh, sweetie.

Paige then stared at her glass, it suddenly grew until it was about the size of her arm.

Piper: But the baby you've got left had very unusual powers!

Paige stared in amazement as the glass then shrank to the size of a drawing pin. Paige then squinted her eyes and it returned to its normal size. There was suddenly a crackling sound and Phoebe fell from the sky in a haze of electricity. She hit the floor with a thud.

Piper: Phoebe?

Phoebe: Hi guys!

She picked herself up and sat down at the bar.

Paige: Learning to electricate properly?

Phoebe: Yeah! Thank god I didn't' land on the street again!

Piper: You landed on the street!

Phoebe: Well, in an alleyway, but no one saw me.

Prue then orbed in.

Piper: How did you do that?

Prue: Leo orbed me here listen! Grams and Mom have been contacting me through the spirit board.

Phoebe: I didn't know we had the spirit board still!

Paige: What do you mean? How can ghosts contact you.

Piper: They can actually.

Suddenly something else orbed in. 3 Elders orbed in right behind the bar where Piper was sitting.

Elder 1: It's time to die girls.

Prue: I don't think so!

Prue waved her hand and an elder was sent flying into the shelves upon shelves of glasses. They all collapsed on top of him. Paige called for a glass and threw it and another elder. Phoebe raised her hands and just as she was about to throw an electricity ball. A demon flamed in Piper turned on him about to freeze him when he waved his hand and froze the room.

Demon: Nice, power!

He observed the room, Paige was half way through orbing on the spot. Prue had almost thrown him backwards but she had her arm neck height. Piper was looking shocked and a spurt of electricity was coming out of Phoebe's hand. From the little room at the back there was a flash of blue light and Henry stepped out.

Henry: Paige. Sweetie, where are you?

Henry stopped and saw the demon he raised his hands and unfroze the sisters. The demon was lifted off his feet by Prue and his stomach was blown open by Piper.

He fell to the ground and clutched his stomach as the elders orbed out. Paige stepped over him, there was a hole right through his body and he was writhing in pain Paige called for his vein and threw it in his face. He screeched and flamed out.

Opening Credits.

Int.

Halliwell Manor.

Dining Room.

Afternoon.

Leo was pottering round the house doing some jobs, Wyatt and Chris were upstairs. Or so he thought… Wyatt was chasing Chris all over the town. There was suddenly was a loud cracking noise and Phoebe and Prue appeared in the middle of the air in a blast of electricity. They fell and hit the Dining table. It splintered cleanly in two. Prue got up.

Prue: Phoebe's expertise for you Leo. Oww.

Phoebe: Well, I've only just learnt to do it.

Leo: Well move over.

Prue and Piper rolled off the table and Leo held out his hands to repair it. Paige and Piper cleanly orbed in next to them. Henry then came down the stairs.

Paige: Henry!

Henry: Paige, I haven't seen you in days.

Paige: Well, we've had a bit of a demon weekend.

Henry: That's all you ever do!

Paige and Henry then had a heated argument. Leo held out his hands and they both orbed out.

Phoebe: I better go to!

Prue: And I need to go to Buckland's!

Phoebe and Prue electricated out.

Piper: Where are the boys?

Leo: There upstairs.

Piper went upstairs to see the boys, when she entered their room they were gone…

1st Adverts

Int.

Prue's Office.

Bucklands Auction House.

Prue was sitting at her desk. It was a lot better now people knew she was alive again. The CIA had claimed that she had gone into hiding and she was still alive. Jack then came into her office.

Jack: Did you get the sales figures about the Chinese vase Prue?

Prue: Oh, what? Yeah the bids were amazing!

Suddenly the phone rang, Prue answered to hear a worried Piper on the phone.

Prue: Ok, Piper don't panic! I'm coming.

Jack: What's the emergency?

Prue: My nephews are missing.

Jack: Oh, god! Would you like me to cover for you I mean err?

Prue: Yeah Jack that would be great.

Int.

Golden Gate Bridge.

San Francisco.

Wyatt and Chris orbed on to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Wyatt: This is where Dad comes to talk with the elrers!

Chris: What are elrers?

Wyatt: I don't really know?

Just then, the same demon that attacked the sisters at P3 flamed in. Chris looked up in shock and waved his hand. The demon waved his and thrusted his hands through the air in a great ark. Wyatt and Chris were thrown off The Golden Gate Bridge just as Paige and Prue orbed in. A second later Phoebe neatly electricated next to them.

Phoebe: I'm getting good at this!

Paige: Where's Piper?

Piper then fell from the sky in a blast of electricity. Prue quickly telekinetically guided her to the ledge.

Prue: Where's Wyatt and Chris?

Demon: Swimming with the fishies.

Piper: Damn You!

Piper raised her hands and meant to blow the demon up. The demon couldn't react in time and was blown off the ledge. All four of them rushed over to the edge to see 2 small bodies falling towards the moving cars. Piper screamed and the two bodies stopped falling. Prue looked at Paige who looked at Phoebe. Paige grabbed Piper's arm and orbed out. They landed discreetly on the side of the road. Piper saw everyone getting out of their cars to see Wyatt and Chris frozen in mid-air. Wyatt had just attempted to orb out because a few blue orbs were surrounding his body.

Paige: Piper, do something!

Piper: Like what?

Paige: Freeze the bridge!

Piper: But I've never frozen anything that big before!

Paige: You froze a city block when you were out with Leo?

Piper: Well, that was different it wasn't as big.

Paige: My power combined ought to do the trick!

Paige held Piper's hand and Piper waved one of hers. The entire bridge froze apart from Phoebe and Prue who just electricated in.

Prue: 2009 seems a lot closer now doesn't it Piper!

Piper: Shut up! I don't see your telekinesis growing!

Prue: Yeah but I developed a completely new one!

Phoebe: And me…

Paige: Guys! Stop fighting!

Piper: Well, you've been dead for six years so you haven't had a lot chance to practice!

Prue: I still had my powers! How do you think I was able to close the door to the manor 2 years ago!

Phoebe and Paige: SHUT UP!

Paige then called for Wyatt and Chris who orbed in front of her. Piper then unfroze them and they were about to orb out when Paige noticed the demon lying on the road clutching his stomach. Paige seared up with anger as she saw the man that had almost killed her nephews. She held out her hand and shouted: Car! A red Mazda went speeding into his body with the force of a bullet. Phoebe turned round she saw the demon flame out and reappear behind Piper.

Phoebe: Watch Out!

The demon waved his hand and thrusted them towards Piper. A surge of electricity went right through her body in and explosion of blood. Prue stared in horror as Piper fell to her knees with a trickle of blood oozing from her mouth.

Demon: Your own powers killed your sister!

Paige: You little! Paige called for a car and threw towards the demon. He waved his hand and called for it again it was sent soaring through the air and blew up on the beams. Prue then felt the ground shudder she looked up at the beam. It had gone loose!

Prue: We need to repair that fast.

Wyatt looked at what was going on and closed his eyes trying to project it back to normal.

Phoebe: Boys, you need to orb back to the house and stay with daddy OK You must protect him if you need to, but do not leave the house!

Wyatt: Will Mommy be alright Aunt Phoebe?

Phoebe didn't reply but looked over her shoulder to see Paige healing Piper. Wyatt and Chris orbed out just as the demon advanced on Prue.

Prue: What do you want!

Demon: I want your powers what else!

Prue: So you're a warlock!

Demon: I'm a lot better then them.

The demon smiled and squinted his eyes, Prue was sent colliding with a frozen woman. They both fell into a car but thankfully she was still frozen. The bridge gave another big shudder.

Prue: (Shouting) Paige call for the bridge!

Paige: What?!

Prue: It might repair itself!

Piper: Quick, Paige!

Paige: Oh! I don't think this is a good idea!

She screwed up her eyes in fright and timidly whispered. Bridge! The bridge slowly filled with orbs and vanished. The cars, the frozen people, the sisters and the demon all fell about to fall into the water below them. Prue screamed and was about to hit the water when the bridge orbed back into it's place. Piper smacked her face on a ledge and fell into the water with a crash. A jagged piece of metal hit Prue's stomach and she hung there with the metal sticking into her stomach. Phoebe tried to electricate out. There were screaming people who had all been unfrozen and cars being smashed and scraped and splashing into the water. Phoebe then pulled herself up and levitated. She tried to fly towards Paige who had hit her head and her legs were dangling off a ledge. Phoebe helped Paige up and used empathy to find out if she was dead. She was only out cold. Phoebe let out sigh and a scream at the same time. She saw Prue's limp body glow purple and Prue's astral from appeared next to Phoebe.

Prue: Thank god for astro-projection.

Phoebe: Yeah, Paige's out cold but where's Piper?

Prue: And how are we gonna solve all of this.

Prue held out her hand and sent a car flying in the opposite direction as it flew towards her.

Phoebe: Well the bridge was fixed!

Prue: But innocents are dying and so is Piper!

Prue looked down over the ledge to see a floating body with the face of Piper. Phoebe looked at Prue, it was a 30ft drop but it would be worth it. Phoebe took off her jacket.

Prue: Phoebe! Don't you dare!

But Phoebe had already jumped she fell it seemed like forever but just as she realised what she was doing she hit the water. Spluttering, she grabbed Piper's arm and screwed up her eyes they both filled with electricity and vanished. Prue looked around, there was a crackle and a bang and Phoebe and Piper fell onto the ledge. Phoebe then grabbed all four of them and tried to electricate out, Piper, Phoebe and Paige rose in the air but Prue was just left standing there.

Prue: Typical!

Prue then glowed with electricity and vanished too.

In the water far below them, covered in blood and spluttering like mad, something caught fire and disappeared…

2nd Adverts

Int.

Grotty Flat.

San Diego.

Early Evening.

The demon flamed in clutching his stomach. He yelled and fell against a glass cupboard and yanked it open. He grabbed what looked like a potion and drank it instantly his wound grew back almost completely. He collapsed onto a chair and clutched his stomach.

Demon: Those witches are dead!

Int.

Halliwell Manor.

Living Room.

Early Evening.

Piper: I can't find anything on demons that can copy powers!

Leo: Maybe he isn't a demon?

Paige: Well, then what would he be?

Phoebe: A warlock?

Prue: Yeah well he's a very powerful one…

Piper: Aha! Got something, Betros, a powerful warlock that has the power to flame and copy witches powers. If he kills the witch he will obtain their powers forever.

Prue: Told you!

There was suddenly a bang from upstairs and Henry came flying down the stairs.

Paige: Henry!

Paige rushed over to him and tried to heal him, but nothing happened. She saw a deep gash in Henry's neck and stomach. Paige started to gasp and cry.

Prue came running over and was blown backwards through the banister.

Piper: Prue!

Phoebe: Show yourself!

The demon suddenly appeared and waved his hand. Phoebe was sent flying into the glass coffee table and rolled over.

Prue: Stop copying my powers!

Prue waved her hands and Betros went flying over the banister and into the dining table. Piper skimmed through the book and found a spell to vanquish him.

Piper: What's mine is mine, What's yours is yours

Leave my powers for all to force, me to save them, you to die, Into hell you will fly!

Betros yelled and set on fire, his body started to sink into the floor. But before he blew up he flamed out and back in. He waved his hands and Piper was sent hurtling back into the sun room. Leo orbed out and back in behind Betros and punched him vigorously in the back of the neck. Paige was still sobbing over Henry's body. She turned to Betros who had picked up a knife and was about to stab Prue. Paige turned in anger and called for the knife. It orbed into her hand and she threw it, it went soaring though the air and went right through Betros' neck. Prue looked up to see Paige standing there crying her eyes out. Prue then ran over to Paige who called for the Book of Shadows.

Prue and Paige: What's mine is mine, What's yours is yours, Leave my powers for all to force, me to save them, you to die, Into hell you will fly!

Betros then yelled and blew up. Paige then sank to her knees and sobbed over Henry's body, Prue ran over to Phoebe who crawled over to Piper and heal her (using empathy)

Piper: Then walked over to Henry with Leo.

Wyatt and Chris orbed in and Leo took them over to Henry, all three of them including Paige held their hands over Henry's body. Phoebe then came over and used Paige's powers to heal him as well. Henry woke up and looked round at Paige.

Henry: What happened? Where am I?

Paige: You took a stroll down the path to death's door!

Paige laughed holding back tears. Phoebe was then sucked into a premonition.

Premonition: Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Henry, Wyatt, Gabi and Chris were in the attic. Paige and Piper were crying and Phoebe had a look of remorse on her face. Prue was standing in a circle of crystals with Grams there. Prue was then lifted off her feet and turned transparent into a ghost.

Phoebe then woke up.

Piper: What did you see?

Phoebe: I, I don't know it was like a, a. Prue was being turned into a ghost.

Paige then looked at Phoebe with a scared look on her face and Prue looked confused.

3rd Adverts.

Int.

Dorm.

University.

Night.

Billie was sitting on her bed crying. She had been doing this quite a lot lately. Why had she trusted Cole! She remembered what Phoebe had said about him. She had made such a huge mistake. The sisters would never accept her back into their lives. But she could always try!

Int.

Paige and Henry's House.

Bedroom.

Henry and Paige were fast asleep. But yet Paige was only pretending. She could not sleep. The baby kept kicking and it was getting very annoying. The baby's powers were growing very fast. Henry rolled over and opened his eyes.

Henry: Hey.

Paige: Hey, why aren't you asleep.

Henry: I can't.

Henry moved closer to Paige and kissed her.

Henry: I love you, Paige.

Paige: I know.

Henry: What's the matter.

Paige: It's just, I feel like I don't fit in anymore. Now that Prue's back. The old Power of Three, they don't need me anymore.

Henry: Well, I'll always love you, witch or not.

Paige smiled and cuddled up to him, she then fell asleep.

Int.

Phoebe's Apartment.

Living Room.

Night.

Phoebe was slouched on the sofa, she was really fed up with not being able to find a true love. She wondered about a spell that she had cast almost 10 years ago. Her and Piper had cast a spell to find there true love. Phoebe laughed, she never would. Paige found hers, Piper had been married for almost six years. Prue had even starting dating this man called Jack at work. She wished Coop was there. She switched on the T.V, there was a news bulletin about the Golden Gate Bridge vanishing and reappearing. Phoebe squirmed as she saw all the rubble and bodies, she saw in horror that it said that 2 people had died.

Int.

Halliwell Manor.

Prue's Bedroom.

Night.

Prue was taking her makeup off getting ready for bed when she saw something purple flash in the mirror. She turned round to see Billie.

Prue: You!

Billie: Woah! Prue! Don't please I need to talk to…

Prue waved her hand and Billie flew out the open door and fell down the stairs and hit her head on the chair. Leo came out of the kitchen with chocolate round his face.

Leo: Billie! What are you doing here!?

Piper then came running in from the living room.

Piper: Billie! You evil son of a…

Piper raised her hands and almost blew her up, But Billie projected the explosion away.

Billie: Piper stop it I just want to talk!

Piper: About what how you tried to kill us about 5 times!

Piper raised her hands again but Billie was to quick for her. Billie waved her hand and a vase was sent soaring towards Piper, Piper slowed down the vase and Prue sent it flying back. It hit Billie in the face and smashed. Leo flinched at this and Piper froze Billie.

Piper: What shall we do with her kill her?

Prue: I'm for it.

Leo: Why don't you see what she has to say first.

Piper: Right, she'll say that she's really sorry and that she never meant any of it and that she wants us to teach her how to be a witch again?

Leo looked at Piper sternly and Piper, reluctantly, unfroze her. Billie screamed as the shattered glass hit her face and cut her cheeks.

Prue: OK, what did you want to talk about it.

Piper: TALK!

Billie: I, I wanted to tell you that I'm so so sorry about Cole and trying to become gods and trying to kill you.

Piper: Don't go through the list, Billie we'll be here all night.

Billie: Just please, I have no-where to go all I wanted to do was talk to my parents, do you know how to do that.

Piper looked at Prue and Prue nodded. They all trapsed upstairs.

Piper and Prue: Hear my words, Hear my cry spirit from the other side, Cross now the great divide.

Grams appeared.

Grams: Hello darlings, what can I do for you?

Piper: Billie wants to talk to her parents.

Grams: And you're letting her!

Prue: Grams! (Looking at Billie)

Grams: OK.

Grams disappeared and Billie's parents appeared.

Billie: Mom? Dad?

Billie's Mom: Hello Billie, I wondered how long it would be until you came around.

Billie: Mom, please, that was Cole!

Billie's Dad: We have nothing to say to you Billie.

Billie's parents vanished. Billie started to cry. (Zooms out of attic and we see the manor.)

End of Episode


	10. 910 Back To The Future

**Charmed**

**Season Nine**

**Back To The Future…**

**9x10**

Int.

Halliwell Manor.

Attic.

Almost Midday.

Paige was flicking through the Book of Shadows until she reached a page of how to travel forward in time. Piper was downstairs making lunch for Wyatt and Chris. Leo orbed in with scorch marks down his shirt.

Piper: What happened?

Leo: Nothing, I just got in a bit of trouble with a demon. It was only a low-level one but I managed to orb him into a volcano.

Piper: That's my superman!

Piper walked towards him and hugged and kissed him.

Wyatt then made a raspberry and Chris started to laugh.

Prue then came downstairs with a suit on and her hair tied up.

Piper: Where are you going?

Prue: There's a big meeting going on at Bucklands and I need to be there. I need to be there in 5 minutes though!

Piper: Don't worry I got it, PAIGE!

Paige: (Walking down the stairs.) What? There's no need to shout.

Prue: I need to be at a meeting at Bucklands in five minutes. Do you think you could orb me there?

Paige: You know I can't keep doing this every time someone is late, its personal gain you know!

Prue: Whatever!

Prue said as she orbed out. There was suddenly a bang from upstairs and a crash. Piper looked up concerned.

Paige: Don't worry it's probably Phoebe. She's not got to grips with this electricating thing yet.

Phoebe then came down the stairs.

Phoebe: I think we may need to get a new stand for the Book of Shadows.

Piper: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Sorry!

Paige then called for the Book and started rifling through it again.

Wyatt: Mommy, It's time for school.

Piper: Oh, damn. Sorry you two.

Paige then held out her hand again and Wyatt, Chris and Piper orbed out.

Paige: What's this?

Paige then read out what seemed like a spell.

Phoebe then looked out the window, the sun went down and back up again that many times that Phoebe couldn't count. Paige then stared in horror at the calendar which was changing. 2007, 2008, 2009… all the way to 2017. Phoebe walked over to Paige and stared at her; they walked into the living room and then stopped abruptly. Paige stared in shock as she saw a 10 year older her and Henry and a 10 year old girl.

Older Paige: I think it's time…

Paige then felt herself being lifted off the ground and the next thing she knew. She was looking out of her older self's eyes. She turned to Henry.

Opening Credits

Paige: Henry?

Henry: What.

Paige: It doesn't matter, where's Phoebe?

Henry: At Calvin's why?

Paige: Ok… I just need to go somewhere.

Paige got up out of her chair and was about to go out the door. When Piper came running down the stairs.

Piper: What did you do!

Paige: I might have cast a tiny little spell!

Piper: Well we need to get back.

Suddenly a little girl ran up to Paige and hugged her.

Girl: Thanks for the present Mommy!

Paige stared at Piper with a look of shock.

Henry: Happy Birthday Prue!

Paige: Prue?

Henry: Ok, what is wrong with you. You know Prue your daughter!

There was suddenly a flash of blue of light from the kitchen and a 14 and 13 year old Wyatt and Chris orbed in.

Wyatt: Chris decided to throw a teacher across the room today, telekinetically of course.

Piper forgot that they were 10 years in the future but she rounded on Chris.

Piper: You what! I can't believe it Chris? You used your powers on someone who is trying to teach you how to use them properly.

Prue: Haha Chris is in trouble idiot!

Chris then waved his hand and Prue was sent flying into the couch. Chris then scowled at Wyatt and orbed out.

Piper: Don't you dare Mr!

Piper helplessly waved her hands around, suddenly everything froze. Piper rushed out the window everything was frozen. Paige looked at her.

Paige: Hang on a second.

Paige orbed out and a few minutes later orbed back in.

Paige: Ok, YOU JUST FROZE THE WHOLE OF AMERICA!

Piper: Ooohh, woops!

Paige put her head in her hands. She then stamped her foot and waved her hand in impatience. The couch suddenly then went flying into the stairs.

Piper: Apparently you have tapped in to your witch side! Nice telekinesis!

Paige: Ok, try unfreezing everything now!

Piper waved her hands at nothing in particular and the couch then flew back to it's normal position.

Paige: Yeah, so apparently you can reverse time now will you please un…

Paige stopped.

Piper: What?

Paige stared in horror at a newspaper on Henry's frozen lap. It read: Luteman's arrest had not yet been made but the man obsessed with catching what he calls "witches" was reported having been seen vanishing with smoke around him yesterday morning. It then showed a picture of his laboratory in West San Francisco.

Paige: He's after witches, and Phoebe and Prue will not no what has happened yet!

1st Adverts

Int.

Luxury Apartment.

West San Francisco.

Midday.

Phoebe woke up, she was lying on a couch in a men's shirt she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and almost let out a scream. A man with shoulder length blonde hair was fast asleep on the other side of the couch. Phoebe got up and looked around. Where was she? She was just in the manor with Paige. She got up and stared at a digital clock on a coffee table, it was the 29th January 2017! She walked over to the door and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She had long brown hair with blonde streaks all over her face looked more wrinkled and she was sure that she was wearing an engagement ring. The man suddenly stirred. Phoebe shut her eyes and prayed that he wouldn't wake up. She then felt her bare feet on carpet rather than laminate wood. She opened her eyes, Paige and Piper were standing in the manor. She then gave a huge gafore at the sight of Piper, she had blonde hair up to her shoulders and everything looked like it had been frozen. Phoebe then looked at both of them.

Phoebe: Who cast the spell?

Piper: That would be Paige.

Paige: I didn't know it was a spell!

Phoebe: Anyway, I woke up next to this man and I am wearing his shirt.

Paige: Any idea what his name was?

Phoebe: Something Luteman.

Piper: So that's Calvin!

Paige: Phoebe he's a witch hunter or maybe even a demon we need to find Prue and get to is head quarters.

Phoebe: Wouldn't it help if you unfroze everything first.

Piper: I tried but I have too many new powers and Paige almost destroyed the stairs with hers!

Int.

High School.

Afternoon Break

2007.

Gabi was sitting at a bench staring at her hands. Then 3 girls came up to her, they were bullies and they hated her.

Bully 1: Think your special do ya? Sittin' on our bench?

Gabi: Leave me alone.

The bullies laughed and one of them raised her fist and brought it coming down like a meteorite. Gabi put her hands in front of her and waited for the pain. But it didn't come, she looked up the whole playground had been frozen. She quickly got up and ran behind the bully she waved her hand and tried to unfreeze everything like Piper did. Nothing Happened. Suddenly everything unfroze, the bullies looked round and saw Gabi standing there. She was angry she saw them advancing on her. She raised her hands and acid came flying out onto the bullies skin they screamed and fell backwards, there arms were burnt and red raw. A teacher came running up and looked at Gabi in shock.

Int.

Bucklands Auction House

Meeting Room.

Late afternoon.

2017.

Prue looked around there was nobody there everyone had just vanished. She looked at her hands and in her little mirror to make sure she wasn't dreaming, yet she wasn't there she saw her reflection just as she had dressed that morning. She walked out the room to see a terrible sight. There was scorch marks all over the walls the furniture had been smashed in half the roof had caved in. She then saw something that made her feel sick a dead cat was lying there. She then noticed a sign hanging out of the broken window. The sign read: Danger, Do Not Enter, Refurbishment. Prue then saw a man with blonde shoulder length hair and a knife in his hand. He entered the door and Prue thought that she should not be in here. She ran past the broken furniture and things and then the man loomed in front of her. He raised his knife and Prue screamed suddenly a blue shield of light erupted in front of her creating a small force field that the man could not penetrate. Prue looked around to see a shocked Phoebe, Paige and Piper, she then looked at what they were wearing, Paige waved her hand and the man was sent soaring back down the stairs. Paige ran up to her grabbed her arm and they orbed out. Phoebe and Piper then electricated out.

Int.

Halliwell Manor.

Attic.

Late Afternoon.

2017

Prue and Paige orbed in followed by Phoebe and Piper.

Prue: OK, what is going on and what are you wearing?

Paige: Cutting a long story short we're ten years in the future.

Prue stared at Paige with a look of annoyance on her face. Paige looked upset but a bit pleased with herself all the same.

Piper: What I can't understand is why you haven't changed and your powers haven't grown.

Prue then looked at Phoebe who was staring at something on a table.

Phoebe: Because in the future she doesn't exist.

Phoebe gestured towards the table, it had an urn labelled: Prudence Halliwell 1970-2001-2008. Prue stared but didn't take any reaction to this.

Prue: Who was that guy that attacked me?

Paige: His name is Calvin Luteman, he's Phoebe's fiancée and a known witch hunter!

Prue: And future Phoebe has apparently fallen out with the family.

Piper: I wondered when that would happen…

Paige: Piper!

Piper: Well, I looked in the Book of Shadows and we're trying to save a witch who has been taken by him.

Phoebe: And that witch is Gabi, a 22 year old Gabi!

Prue: Well, OK let's go to his place and bust her out!

Phoebe: Well, its not that easy he's a rich scientist and his laboratory is heavily guarded.

Paige: Well, let's go orbing!

Ext.

Luteman's Laboratory.

Back Door.

Early Evening.

Piper, Prue, Phoebe and Paige walked up to the back door of Luteman's Laboratory. Paige tried to orb in, for a moment Prue thought it had worked but then she came flying back from an invisible forcefield.

Paige: Oww, your stupid fiancée likes his privacy then!

Prue then waved her hand and the door and it rattled but did not open.

Piper: I got it stand back, I'll blow it open.

Piper waved her hands and nothing happened she tried again. And the entire wall blew up, Phoebe screamed and held up her hands. A forcefield appeared over everyone but the wall and the upper floor collapsed and blew up. Piper looked up in absolute shock. Paige saw men and women fall off bridges and scream. The sisters ran over the rubble and into the building. The four of them ran and ran and ran until they reached a corridor and stopped.

Prue: Ok, we need to split up.

Paige: I'll go this way with Piper.

Prue and Phoebe went one way where as Piper and Paige went through a door.

Piper: This is verry, quiet.

Paige: And scary… Piper!

Piper looked up to see a hail of bullet come flying at her she screamed and waved her hands, they slowed down which gave Paige enough time to make them go flying back at the man that fired them. He yelled and fell to the floor. Paige looked at Piper who was looking very white and scared at the thought of killing an innocent.

Prue and Phoebe edgily entered the door of what looked like an office. An alarm was sounding and there sprinklers of some kind spraying water everywhere. Phoebe started rooting through the desk to try and find something while Prue started searching for anything she could find. There was suddenly a wave of smoke and Calvin Luteman appeared. Phoebe turned round to see him with a fireball in his hand she raised her hand about to kill him when she saw him put his hand down.

Calvin: Phoebe?

Phoebe: Calvin?

Prue: Do you know him Pheebs?

Phoebe didn't answer but walked towards him.

Prue: Phoebe what are you doing you don't even no him properly.

Phoebe then put her hands around his neck and pulled his head towards her, it looked like they were about to kiss…

Piper and Paige had found a code locked cell door. Piper had put her hand on the metal, it instantly burned her.

Piper: Oww, Damn you!

Piper raised her hands and the door blew off. Paige and Piper ran inside to find a disturbing sight. A girl around 20 was lying naked on an operating table. Paige instantly recognised it as Gabi. Paige stared at the scientist pouring over her.

Paige: You dirty…

Paige raised her hands and, much stronger than Prue had ever done made the scientists and there equipment fly out of the glass observing window. They both then rushed over to Gabi and stopped.

Paige: That's sick!

Piper: Paige take the stuff off of her!

Paige called for the equipment stuck onto Gabi and threw out of the window.

Phoebe had pulled Calvin's head closer to hers and then head butted him. He fell into his desk and Prue waved her hand, a metal ornament flew across the room and hit him on the head. He groaned and Phoebe created a blast of electricity. She threw it at him and he held up his hand. A blast of fire came flying out and hit the ball of electricity. They combined and Prue waved her hand and sent it flying at Calvin. He dived out the way and it hit the wall and smashed everything in a laboratory and the fire caught a barrel of oil in the next room. There was a colossal bang. Piper and Paige ran into Calvin's office where Prue and Phoebe lay motionless.

2nd Adverts

Int.

Luteman's Office.

Night.

Paige ran forward and grabbed Phoebe and Prue's hand Piper then grabbed on, they all orbed out. Suddenly a hand poked out of the rubble and out emerged, Calvin. He was scarred and had a nasty burn across one cheek. He grabbed Piper's arm which was slowly filling with orbs. Paige, Phoebe and Prue orbed out but Piper was left behind.

Piper: What the…

Calvin: Do everything I say and you won't get hurt.

Int.

Attic.

Halliwell Manor.

Night.

Prue, Phoebe and Paige orbed in. Through the cloud of orbs Paige saw Chris standing over the Book of Shadows.

Chris: Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, I'm so sorry…

Chris stared at Prue.

Chris: Aunt Prue?

Prue walked over to Chris and caressed his face.

Prue: Is that really my little nephew, all grown up.

Suddenly a small tear appeared in Prue's eye. She brushed it away and Chris orbed out.

Phoebe: Prue? Are you OK sweetie.

Prue: It's just in the future I'm not here to see my family grow up and it hurts. It hurts so much.

Prue burst into tears. Paige walked over to her and stood beside her.

Prue: What would you know Paige! You didn't grow up with them did you! You're just like a replacement!

Paige: You little! Shelves!

Paige pointed her hands at Prue and the shelves flew towards her in a cloud of orbs. Prue then held out her hands and the shelves hovered in mid-air, going towards Paige and then towards Prue.

Phoebe: Guys what the…

Phoebe then screamed as the shelves went hurtling towards her, she electricated out and then back in again behind Prue. She told them to stop and then created an electricity ball. It zoomed out of her hand and towards Paige who waved her hand and it flew through the window. Phoebe put her hands to her head and then shouted: For god's sake, stop it! Suddenly a forcefield appeared between Prue and Paige and they were both sent flying backwards. Prue got up and held out her hand, the Book of Shadows came zooming towards her. Before it reached her hand it glowed with orbs and appeared in Paige's.

Paige: I can't find anything about you fiancée, Pheebs.

Phoebe: I can't believe that in the future I fall in love to a demon again!

Prue: Was there more after Cole?

Paige: A mortal, her boss, a demon, a colleague and a cupid after Cole!

Prue: Smart Arse!

Int.

Magic School.

Midnight.

2017.

Chris, Little Prue and Wyatt orbed in.

Wyatt: Chris, if you get caught you are in big trouble. You were already caught by Aunt Paige, Prue and Phoebe.

Little Prue: Why do I have the same name as my Aunt?

Chris: It doesn't matter, shut up Prue!

Prue: Stop telling me what to DO!

Prue squinted her eyes and Chris was sent flying into some bookcases, they collapsed making a loud crash.

A teacher suddenly ran into the room and Wyatt panicked. He screwed up his eyes and prepared to orb out. He opened his eyes. The teacher had been frozen, so had the bookcases and Chris. Prue looked up at him.

Prue: I want a new power!

Wyatt: Prue, shush! You're the only one that can remotely orb someone yet so will you orb the teacher somewhere?

Prue: Got it, Golden Gate Bridge!

The teacher, still frozen, filled with orbs and vanished.

Wyatt: Golden Gate Bridge?

Prue: It was the only place I could think of?

Wyatt then held out his hand and Chris orbed right in front of them. Everything then unfroze.

Chris: I'm gonna kill you for that Prue! Where's Miss Appleby?

Wyatt: On Golden Gate Bridge!

Chris looked at him puzzled.

Wyatt: Prue, orbed… anyway. Are you gonna vanquish these demons or what?

Prue: I've got the potions.

Wyatt, Chris and Prue edged round the corner to see five demons including Calvin Luteman huddled in a corner. Nobody would have seen them. Prue raised her hand and looked at Wyatt, he nodded. A ball of orbs hit one of the demons on the back of the neck and he spun round. Wyatt instantly waved his hand and tried to blow a demon up. Chris called for one of the potions that Prue had and threw it at a demon, he yelled and blew up. Prue then squinted her eyes and shelf after shelf after shelf fell upon the demons. Most of them shimmered or flamed out, but one demon was caught in the cascade of books. Wyatt threw another potion and he blew up too. The three of them then orbed out.

Int.

Luteman's Office.

Midnight.

2017.

Piper was tied to a chair. She had been there an hour now, why weren't her sisters coming to save her. Luteman had smoked out somewhere after giving her a long lecture. Suddenly he smoked back in. He was bleeding and heavily bruised.

Piper: What happened?

Calvin: Your stupid kids and your niece.

Piper: Remind me to raise there allowance.

Calvin: You not gonna be alive long enough to do that!

Piper was wriggling her hands trying to do something. Luteman came even closer.

Calvin: You may be Charmed, You may have more powers than me, but you will never see you family again.

With this Piper flared up and blew her ropes off with such force, she blew the desk behind her through the wall. Calvin staggered back. Piper kicked him in the shins and waved her hands at him he instantly froze. She stood there out of breath staring at his face.

Piper: You son of a…

Before Piper could finish the sentence three demons flamed into the office. One of them stared in confusion at Luteman who was frozen in the position of clutching his shin.

Piper: Just in time!

She waved her hands two of the demons were blown backwards into the door and fell to the floor with a thunk. The third demon tried to flame out. Piper panicked and accidentally froze the flames. The demon was standing there surrounded in flames looking puzzled. Piper waved her hands again and this time, time reversed itself. The demon walked backwards out of the flames and into the position that it first flamed in. Piper then froze him and stopped. She gazed at the circle of flames, then, taking a big risk she stepped through them into the centre. She unfroze them and she flamed out.

Int.

Living Room.

Halliwell Manor.

Early Morning.

Paige and Phoebe were rifling though the Book of Shadows, Prue was pacing up and down. There was suddenly a flash of red light and Leo appeared.

Prue: Leo?

Leo: P,Prue? Is that you?

Phoebe: Leo, it's a long story and we're from 2007, Paige cast a spell to bring us forward in time by accident and now we're stuck in our future bodies.

Paige: How come you have red orbs now?

Leo: In 2008, I,I was killed by a Darklighter.

Phoebe: What!?

Leo: The Elders thought of me as there best Whitelighter and used so much power to bring me back to life. In the process something messed up, so I orb red, not blue.

Paige: Right we got some spells and potions to vanquish this idiot.

Suddenly Henry walked through the door.

Henry: Paige, sweetie, have you seen Prue? I mean our Prue not your Prue even though your not Paige, sorta, doesn't matter.

Paige: Is she not at home?

Leo: Hang on a sec.

Leo walked upstairs then quickly orbed back down.

Leo: Wyatt and Chris are gone to.

Suddenly lots of things happened at once. Piper flamed in behind Leo, Wyatt, Chris and Prue orbed in. Seven demons shimmered in. And the front doors were blown off to reveal Calvin Luteman.

Paige: Piper, how did you?

Piper: No time! Wyatt, Chris, Prue get upstairs quick!

Older Prue: Phoebe the potions!

Phoebe threw one of the potions at Luteman and he caught fire, it didn't seem to harm him but he charged at them. The other demons were sent flying into the sun room and through the windows. Paige also then waved her hand and Luteman was sent flying though the air.

Paige, Prue and Phoebe: With each love, there comes a curse, each couple will disperse, the demon inside, the devil within, vanquish this demon, kill him.

Calvin then sank to the floor writhing in pain. Prue then turned round to the other demons and threw a couple of potions. Four of them blew up but three threw energy balls at Prue who fired them back.

Phoebe: Prue, the spell!

Prue held out her hand and a small piece of paper shot into her hand.

Prue: Fire to fire, soul to soul, destroy these demons for all to know.

The rest of the demons then blew up. The sisters then turned to Luteman who was still writhing in pain. Piper waved her hands and he screamed. Paige then slowly pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Phoebe.

Phoebe: Calvin, wither and depart from my life and my heart, let me be Calvin and go away forever…

The fire on Calvin's body then spread and he blew up. A golden ring then fell to the floor. Phoebe walked over to it and picked it up, she was then instantly pulled into a premonition.

Premonition: A dark haired man was standing at an altar, he was smiling at Phoebe who was wearing a wedding dress. Paige and Piper were stood beside her beaming. Piper was crying in happiness. Grams, Mom, Victor, Wyatt and Chris were standing there. Henry was stood there holding a little baby. Leo stood there looking very happy and rose petals began to fall from the sky.

Phoebe then came out of the premonition.

Prue: What did you see Phoebe?

Phoebe: I, I saw myself getting married to a man. And Piper was there and Leo, Paige and Henry with there baby and Mom, Grams, Dad and everyone.

Then there was a flash of gold light and they were standing back in the old manor.

3rd Adverts

Int.

Manor.

Living Room.

2007.

Paige: Oh, thank god I'm pregnant again!

Piper: And I am not blonde!

Prue: Phoebe?

Phoebe was still staring at the ring she was holding. It looked strangely familiar to her.

Paige: Honey, are you Ok?

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm fine it's just you know. I go to the future, vanquish my fiancée and then I get a premonition of myself getting married for the third time.

Piper: Well, you can't really count the second can you.

Prue: You were married again!

Phoebe: It was just a spell gone wrong.

The next day Phoebe asked Prue to come up to the attic with her.

Phoebe: Remember when I had the premonition of you rising in the air and becoming a ghost?

Prue: Yeah!

Phoebe: Well, I'm gonna find out what happened there.

Phoebe walked over to the Book of Shadows and Prue waved her hand. The Crystals made a giant circle on the floor and Phoebe read a spell.

Phoebe: Hear my words, hear my cry, spirit from the other, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide.

There was a flash of light and Grams appeared.

Grams: Hello darlings, what can I do for you?

End of Episode.


	11. 911 Respect Your Elders Part 1

**Charmed**

**Season Nine**

**Respect Your Elders Part 1**

**9x11**

Int.

Phoebe's Office.

The Bay Mirror.

Morning.

Elise knocked on the door and Phoebe said she could come in.

Elise: Hello Phoebe, these letters are apparently for your special babies section on your column tomorrow. How is your sister then?

Phoebe: Thanks Elise, she was restricted to bed yesterday now she's a couple of days away from the expected time she'll go into labour.

Elise: Aahh. How cute, do you think it will be a boy or a girl.

Phoebe: I think it's going to be a girl, for no apparent reason.

Phoebe then smiled to herself and thought that Elise wouldn't know that they'd been to the future and seen the baby as a ten year old girl.

Phoebe: Anyway, thanks Elise.

Elise left the room. As soon as she shut the door, Piper and Gabi orbed in.

Phoebe: How did you?

Piper: Paige did. Anyway Phoebe, Gabi's got a little bit of a power problem and we need your help. Could you come home.

Phoebe: I'm in the middle of writing tomorrows special advice column.

Gabi: Please Phoebe, it's kind of… ahh.

Gabi jumped as a man walked in he instantly froze.

Gabi: Sorry! I haven't got to grips with this freezing thing yet.

Phoebe: It's not a demon it's only Derek.

Piper unfroze him and he handed a card to Phoebe.

Phoebe: Aaahh. He's given Paige a card for her baby.

Gabi: Is she having it soon then?

Piper: It's expected in a couple of days, Phoebe come on we need to show you.

Phoebe: Fine.

Phoebe got up and walked over to Piper and Gabi she put her hand on Piper's shoulder and the three of them vanished in a blast of electricity.

Int.

Heaven.

Eternal Dusk.

Three elders and an avatar were standing there. The avatar had closed his eyes and after about a minute opened them.

Avatar: It is done. You do realise this change could become permanent!

Elder 1: We understand thank-you for doing this.

Avatar: Don't mention it.

The avatar vanished and the Elders grinned.

Elder 3: This should mess things up long for us to kill them and put a stop to this once and for all.

Opening Credits

Int.

Halliwell Manor.

One o'clock.

Prue had just been dropped off by Jack from a lunch date. It had been quite enjoyable apart from the fact when he tried to kiss her she had accidentally gone invisible.

Prue: Thanks for a lovely time and everything.

Prue laughed as Jack blew her a kiss. Prue then shyly kissed her hand and blew. Without warning ice suddenly flew though the air and froze Jack in his tracks.

Prue: Oh, my god! Leo, LEO!

Leo came rushing down the stairs. Half dressed.

Leo: Prue I was just getting… Oh, dear.

Prue: Could you orb him inside the house.

Leo rushed out the doors and grabbed Jack's frozen hand. They both then orbed out. Prue rushed up to the attic just as Phoebe, Piper and Gabi electricated in.

Phoebe: Yay! I didn't fall this time.

Gabi: Woopee for you. Look what I can do now!

Gabi reluctantly jumped in the air, instead of falling back down she rose up and up and up until her head bumped the ceiling.

Gabi: OK, how do I get down?

Phoebe took pity on her and levitated up beside her and brought her down gently.

Piper: And the other power.

Gabi waved her hands, nothing happened.

Gabi: I can't do it anymore, it just happened when I got angry.

Phoebe: What power was it?

Piper: Apparently she shot acid out of her hands at some bullies at her school.

Phoebe: Kids! What, are they alright?

Gabi: There fine, just a bit burnt.

Phoebe: Well, this is not normal. No witches powers can progress that quickly, she can freeze, astro-project, levitate and now shoot acid from her hands.

Prue's voice suddenly sounded from upstairs. Phoebe, Piper and Gabi ran up to see what was happening. Prue and Leo were pacing round Jack's frozen body.

Piper: Prue! Oh, my god what happened?

Prue: I tried to blow him a kiss but I froze him!

Phoebe then banged her head against the wall.

Phoebe: There's too many god, damn power problems today!

Suddenly three Elders orbed in. Leo looked up.

Prue waved her hand, nothing happened.

Phoebe: Piper freeze them!

Piper waved her hands and the Elders and they slowed down.

Prue: I thought you could control you powers now?

Piper: I can, could?

Piper waved her hands three more times.

The Elders turned back normal then slowed down again.

Phoebe: Great, your stuck with your weakest power!

Phoebe then tried to fire electricity at and Elder. Instead a ball of fire shot out and hit him in the chest, he was sent flying into the shelves and fell. An Elder sent an electricity blast flying at Prue. She dropped to the floor and screamed when it stopped in mid-air. She turned round to Piper but she was busy slowing down an Elder, she then realised that it had been Gabi who had done it. Gabi had ran up to an Elder and kicked him in the shins. He fell to the floor in pain. He then turned round and orbed a heavy box onto Phoebe's head. Gabi flared up in anger and a wave of acid came flying out of Gabi's hands. The Elder yelled and blew up grains of sand scattered everywhere as Gabi covered her eyes and fell back, Gabi hit the wall and then, black.

1st Adverts

Int.

Paige and Henry's House.

Bedroom.

Afternoon.

Paige was lying in bed she had been restricted to bed by her doctor and was expected to give birth in a couple of days. Henry came in carrying a glass of water.

Henry: Here you go honey.

Paige: Thank… AAAHHH!

Henry: What? Is it the baby?

Paige: No! It's my head I think my sisters are in trouble!

Henry: Paige, no don't you!

But Paige had already orbed out.

Int.

Landing.

Halliwell Manor.

Afternoon.

Phoebe had just been blown down the stairs and was knocked out. Gabi had also been flung backwards and knocked out. Prue kept trying to throw the Elders back telekinetically but it was not working. She then blew her breath at an Elder, ice came shooting towards him and he was frozen stiff. Piper had only managed to slow the Elders down. The last Elder threw an electricity ball at her and she slowed it down. She ran behind the Elder and grabbed a herb knife, she thrust it right threw his neck and he blew up. Paige then orbed in, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt.

Paige: What happened?

Piper: The Elders! You're suppose to be in bed!

Paige didn't reply but rushed over to Gabi and healed her. Prue got up from the floor and surveyed the room there was two frozen figures in the centre, Jack and an Elder. Phoebe then came stomping up the stairs to the attic.

Phoebe: I can't believe, I can't even electricate any more.

Prue: Something is not right about our powers all going haywire at once.

Piper: Paige, try using your powers.

Paige called for The Book of Shadows it orbed neatly into her outstretched hands.

Prue: Then I guess it's just our powers that have bee, bee…

Prue's head then fell limp, she collapsed onto the floor. Piper went over to her.

Piper: She's astro-projected somewhere.

Phoebe: She can't have meant to can she?

Paige: I'll try and sense her.

Gabi: Paige, can I go home now?

Paige: Sure honey, Gabi's house!

Gabi orbed out. Paige then closed her eyes she opened them again a couple of minutes later.

Paige: It's not working I can only sense her normal self here. I've never tried sensing an astral form before.

Phoebe: Are you OK sweetie?

Paige: Yeah, yeah.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes and used empathy. She felt that Paige was worried, scared and unprepared.

Phoebe: I know you're not Paige, I'm an empath remember!

Paige: It's just, I'm scared that this baby will be killed or something because of all the demons and god knows what else attacks us all the time.

Piper: Did you see your kid in the future Paige, she kicked ass, just like you do.

As Piper said this Phoebe pondered over to the Book of Shadows and started to flick through it.

Paige: What Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yes, I was right!

Piper: About what?

Phoebe: Remember, seven years ago I visited my past life.

Piper: Yeah.

Phoebe: Well, the powers we have now were the ones that our past lives had then!

Paige: Then how come I still have my normal powers.

Phoebe: We'll have to ask them!

With this Paige put her hand on Piper's shoulder and Phoebe electricated out, Piper and Paige also orbed out.

Int.

Heaven.

Chapel.

Eternal Dusk.

Prue was sitting on a bench an Elder stood right over her.

Prue: Why are you doing this, what have we done to you?

Elder: A group of us thought that our powers would be more use for evil. The upper level Elders thought not, so a fight broke out the evil supporters won the entire race every single Elder is now pure evil.

Prue: Then why bring my astral form here and not my true form.

Elder: With the help of the Avatars we were able to switch your powers with the one's of your past life's. We knew that once the change was complete you would not be able to astro-project so we used a unique power to bring you to us. If we kill your astral self, the real you dies!

Prue: Then why didn't you swap Paige's powers?

Elder: A minor blip, we had no idea what time Paige's past life was in so we could not switch, but no matter. Her power is weak the only useful thing she can do is orb!

Prue struggled against the ropes that were binding her.

Suddenly, the sisters orbed and electricated in. The Elder spun round.

Phoebe: Piper, now!

Piper slowed down the Elder while Paige called for Prue's ropes and threw them aside. Phoebe threw a fireball at The Elder and he obliterated into sand. Paige rushed over to Prue and they orbed out.

Int.

Attic.

Halliwell Manor.

Late Afternoon.

The sisters orbed in.

Piper: Right, Prue we think we have a spell that will get our powers back.

Paige showed Prue the book and Prue grinned.

Prue: That's an old one!

Phoebe: Let's get on with this.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige: Hear now the words of the witches, The secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought, in this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power, bring you powers to we sisters three, give us the power, we want the power.

Hear now the words of the witches, The secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought, in this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power, bring you powers to we sisters three, give us the power, we want the power.

There was a flash of white light and then silence. Piper waved her hands at nothing in particular and some old toys blew up.

Piper: Oh, yeah!

2nd Adverts

Int.

Attic.

Halliwell Manor.

Early Evening.

Piper looked at the other three, suddenly Paige suddenly screamed in pain and clutched her stomach.

Prue: She needs to go home.

Paige: I'll go now, bye!

Paige glowed with orbs and orbed out, the then she orbed back in again. She screamed so loud that Piper put her hands to her ears. Leo heard the noise and came running up the stairs.

Leo: What's happening?

Phoebe: Paige needs to get home now!

Phoebe then clutched Paige's arm and screwed up her eyes.

Leo: Wait! Phoebe your electricating is still a little clumsy. I should take her.

Leo walked over to Paige and orbed out.

Prue: Do you think she'll be alright?

Piper: Probably!

Suddenly a tall and a small figure orbed in. It was an Elder with his hand clasped round Wyatt's mouth.

Elder: Surrender or your child dies!

Piper: How dare you!

Piper waved her hands and The Elder orbed out. Some orbs blew away and The Elder and Wyatt reappeared. The Elder had his hand missing and he orbed out again. And it reappeared. Prue waved her hand and The Elder was sent flying into all the junk. Wyatt turned to the Elder and he turned into a pig. Phoebe started to laugh, Suddenly Paige orbed back in.

Paige: I'm not leaving you!

Phoebe: What? He's using his powers!

The "pig" orbed out and appeared behind Phoebe. He instantly returned to normal. He called for some shelves and threw then into Phoebe's chest. She was sent flying backwards and hit the floor. Prue instantly became invisible and The Elder clutched his throat. He was lifted

off his feet and Prue suddenly reappeared.

Paige: Leo! Leo!

Leo orbed in looking worried. He was instantly thrown backwards by The Elder. He crawled over to Wyatt and orbed out. Piper ran over to The Elder and tried to blow him up, he was sent smashing rearwards. He created a bolt of electricity and thrusted in the direction of Paige she screamed and orbed out and back in. She orbed in and stood there shocked the electricity bolt was millimetres away from her face. She stared at Piper who had her hands outstretched. The Elder had been frozen stiff and Paige called for some ropes and tied the Elder to a chair.

Phoebe ran over to the Book of Shadows and started flipping through it.

Phoebe: A Teleport blocking spell.

When someone wants to get away,

we will force to make them stay.

Stop them from going,

keep them here we want to see what they've got to hear.

Prue: What was that?

Phoebe: Billie, made up the spell. It's to stop someone from teleporting out of a room.

Piper: I forgot Billie did that.

Suddenly The Elder unfroze. He looked around.

Elder: Let me go!

The Elder screwed up his eyes and tried to orb out.

Phoebe: There's no point!

The Elder smiled the pupil of his eyes went smaller then larger again. Piper was sent stumbling backwards. She froze him and unfroze his head still keeping his eyes frozen in case of any other telekinesis attacks.

Piper: Right! Why are you doing this?

Elder: I already told Prue! Some Elders rebelled!

The Elder then unfroze and squinted his eyes. Phoebe fell backwards. Paige called for the Book of Shadows and shouted vanquish for an Elder! The Book glowed with orbs and went back to normal again. It was on a page with a spell to vanquish a good being.

Paige: I can't read this! It will turn me evil!

Phoebe created an electricity ball and threw it at the Elder he yelled and collapsed. Prue ran over to the book and found the same spell she re-worded it and read it out loud.

Prue: This Elder has rebelled, now he will be spelled, Vanquish this evil, even though he's primeval.

The Elder caught fire and blew up.

Paige: Right, I've got an idea of how to vanquish these Elders once and for all!

Paige called for a pen and a notebook. She sat down on the sofa, Phoebe sat down next to her. Prue and Piper started to mix some potions that could help defend themselves.

Phoebe: OK, this will probably acquire the power of four.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige: Our founder will help us, in our battle, Help us in our mess, Help us vanquish the Elders, so we can weld this problem, Bring forward Melinda Warren.

There was a flash of bright light and Melinda Warren stood there looking shocked. She stared at them.

Melinda: Prue! Piper! Phoebe! And…

Paige: Paige, I'm Paige the fourth Charmed one.

Melinda: Wow!

Suddenly three Elders orbed in. Melinda jumped and the Elders froze before they had become solid.

Melinda: What are these beings? And how do they do that?

Prue: It's called orbing. There the Elders and they use to help us and control all Whitelighters and Cupids.

Melinda: Whitelighters? Cupids?

Piper: Ahh, she doesn't know anything!

Phoebe: Anyway, we may need all the help we can get to vanquish them so… LOOK OUT!

The Elders suddenly unfroze and landed Prue waved her hands and sent all three of them flying back. Melinda stared at her in shock, Piper waved her hands and the Elders were sent flying backwards again. Phoebe created an electricity blast and thrusted her hands it hit two of the Elders and they blew up. Melinda then ran over to one of the Elders and telekinetically pushed the shelves on top of him.

3rd Adverts

Int.

Halliwell Manor.

Hallway.

Henry orbed in just as Leo was running up the stairs.

Henry: Leo! Is Paige here?

Leo: I think so.

The two men looked at each other and both orbed upstairs. Upstairs Melinda had tripped and fallen she fell onto the remaining Elder and was sucked into a premonition.

Premonition: Piper, Prue, and Phoebe were standing in Heaven. Prue and Phoebe closed their eyes and Piper waved her hands. Every Elder froze Piper took an athamae from her dress and sliced some flesh of a tall, muscular man wearing white robes. The Sisters then electricated out.

Melinda was then sucked out to see Piper blow the Elder up.

Paige: What did… AAAHH!

Paige clutched her stomach again. Leo and Henry orbed in.

Henry: Paige, sweetie you shouldn't be here!

Paige: Henry, home now!

Henry grabbed Paige's arm and orbed out.

Prue: Melinda, what did you see?

Melinda: I saw you and a room full of people like them, she gestured to where the Elders had stood, and Piper froze the whole room, she looked at Piper, She then sliced some flesh of a tall, muscly Elder and we glowed with something sparkly and vanished.

Leo: That must be Zoran.

Phoebe: Zoran?

Leo: He was the Chief Elder, he controlled all what went on. He also had the key to the Vault.

Piper: Vault? Leo will you speak English? What vault?

Leo: The Vault to the Power of all Elders. If he absorbed that than he would have every single Elders power in existence.

Prue: This would make him unstoppable.

Piper: Melinda, did you say you cut off some of his flesh?

Melinda: Yes, but I don…

Phoebe: I'll go write a spell Piper you get some crystals!

Prue: What are we doing?

Piper: We've done something like this before.

Piper set out the crystals in a circle while Phoebe got a notebook and pen. Prue then started flicking through the Book of Shadows.

TO BE CONTINUED

End of Episode


	12. 912 Respect Your Elders Part 2

**Charmed**

**Season Nine**

**Respect Your Elders Part 2**

**9x12**

Int.

Halliwell Manor.

Kitchen.

Morning.

Wyatt and Chris were sitting at the breakfast table while Leo was pouring them some cereal. Piper was just getting ready to go to P3, Prue was sitting and the dining table writing something. Phoebe was at work.

Piper came down the stairs.

Piper: Morning everyone.

Wyatt and Chris: Morning mommy!

Leo: Morning, honey!

Prue: Hi Piper.

Piper walked over to Leo, Wyatt and Chris and gave them a kiss each she then walked over to Prue.

Piper: What are you doing over here?

Prue: It's, well, it's a magical will.

Piper: What?

Prue: It's like a normal will but you have the chance to leave your powers to people that you want to.

Piper: And where did you get this exactly.

Prue: Off of a leprechaun.

Piper: So who are you leaving your powers to?

Piper looked over Prue's shoulder. Prue saw her and waved her hand the will became invisible.

Piper: That's not fair!

Int.

Henry and Paige's house.

Morning.

Bedroom.

Paige was lying in bed; she had been up all night.

Henry walked in with a tray with some cereal, water, toast and a rose.

Paige: All this just for me!

Henry: Anything for you Paige!

Paige smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

Suddenly Paige clutched her head screaming.

Henry: What? Is it the baby?

Paige: No, Ga, Gabi's, in, in trouble.

Henry: Stay there.

Henry orbed out.

Int.

Halliwell Manor.

Morning.

The doorbell went.

Prue: I'll get it.

Prue walked over to the door and opened it, Billie was standing outside.

Prue: You!

Prue waved her hand and Billie was sent flying onto the lawn.

Billie: Prue! No…

Billie then glowed purple and appeared in the hallway. Piper went up to her.

Piper: Why won't you just die!

Piper waved her hands and an explosion happened in Billie's stomach she was sent smashing into the stairs where the banister collapsed on top of her.

Billie: I just wanna help, I missed you guys. Teaching me how to use magic and helping me find Christy. I wanna move back in so you can teach me again!

Prue: How do we know we can trust you.

Billie: It's the triad that convinced me using my sister and then Solare and Cole. I know about the Elders. I just thought I could help.

Opening Credits

Int.

Heaven.

Eternal Dusk.

Zoran was sitting on a chair talking to an Elder.

Elder: With all due respect sir, if you contain the power in the vault then all of us other Elders will become mere mortals.

Zoran: The plan has to work, The Charmed Ones have never vanquished an Elder before. It will be a tough test.

Elder: Master I permanently recommend you don't do this.

Zoran: Are you questioning me?

The Elder walked away then turned round suddenly and fired a lighting bolt at Zoran. It had no effect but Zoran thrusted his hand out. The Elder set fire at the feet and the fire slowly worked it's way up to his head. And then he turned to dust.

Int.

Gabi's House.

Gabi's bedroom.

Morning.

Gabi was watching some TV before she went to horse riding lessons. As the adverts came on three demons shimmered into the room.

Gabi: Oh, my god!

A demon threw and energy ball and Gabi froze it. A demon then threw another and she jumped, she rose into the air and banged her head on the roof. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground, Gabi's astral self then appeared behind one of the demons and she waved her hands a couple of times until acid spurted onto the demons back.

1st Adverts

Int.

Halliwell Manor.

Dining Room.

Prue, Piper and Leo were staring at Billie crouched on the floor. Suddenly Henry orbed in and hurried over.

Henry: It's Paige, she says Gabi's in trouble!

Billie: Let me prove it!

Prue looked at Piper concerned. Piper then sighed and helped Billie to her feet.

Piper: I'll go, Billie can you?

Billie: Sure!

Piper held Billie's hand and they both glowed purple and vanished. Henry looked confused at Billie then turned to Leo and Prue.

Leo: It's her projection power.

Prue: It seems a bit advanced for projection to me anyhow?

Int.

Gabi's House

Stairway.

Morning.

Gabi had jumped off the landing and was levitating 5 feet above the hallway. A demon threw an energy ball and Gabi dropped! Suddenly in the hall Billie and Piper appeared. Piper saw and gasped. Gabi froze in mid-air.

Piper: I can freeze witches now!

Billie: Hang on, I'll get her down.

Billie waved her hands and Gabi's legs bumped into the ground. Piper then unfroze her.

Gabi: Piper! And?

Billie: I'm Billie I'm here to help.

Gabi: I've heard the sisters talk about you.

Suddenly three Elders orbed in. Billie turned round and looked at a vase on a cabinet it turned into a fireball and Billie telekinetically threw it at an Elder. Gabi waved her hands and another Elder froze.

Gabi: Hey! I meant to do that!

Piper: You can control your freezing power! It took me longer than that!

The last Elder ran at Billie she didn't know what to do then a machete appeared in a flash of purple light. Billie thrust it through the Elder's chest, he yelled and blew up in a cloud of sand and orbs. Piper then blew up the frozen Elder.

Int.

The Bay Mirror.

Elise's Office.

Morning.

Phoebe was sitting on the other side of Elise's desk getting told off.

Elise: Phoebe, I cannot believe how bad your column has been over the past few days. I am also here to inform you that a new boss will be arriving tomorrow.

Phoebe: What new boss?

Elise: His name is Matt Pleasant. He will be filling in for me for a year.

Phoebe: A year why?

Elise: Well I think that it's time for me to look for another job.

Phoebe stared at Elise. There was suddenly a knock on the door.

Elise: Enter!

Joanne, the girl who answered the phones, walked in.

Joanne: Sorry to interrupt, but Phoebe your sister is calling, says it's a family emergency. She says it's something to do with Gabi?

Phoebe stared at Joanne and then back at Elise.

Phoebe: I'm sorry I have to go.

Elise: Phoebe don't you walk away from me!

But Phoebe had already walked out the door and into the women's toilets. She looked around, there was no-one there. She screwed up her eyes and electricated out.

Int.

Paige and Henry's House.

Bedroom.

Midday.

Paige had just decided to get up and had got dressed when there was another bad ringing in her head. She decided to orb to Gabi's house and see what was up.

Int.

Gabi's House.

Kitchen.

Midday.

Four Elders had just orbed in. Billie looked round, she saw two Elders cornering Gabi and Piper. Suddenly there was a pink glow in Billie's hand and a baseball bat appeared. Billie swung it at one of the Elders heads when Phoebe electricated in. She took one look at Billie and created an electricity ball.

Phoebe: You!

Billie: No, Phoebe!

Piper: Phoebe don't!

Phoebe threw the electricity ball and Piper froze it in mid-air. Gabi then appeared she jumped and levitated and froze and Elder who had dived at Billie. Billie telekinetically threw and Elder backwards and they all orbed out.

Int.

Heaven.

Eternal Dusk.

Paige orbed in there was no-one in the main hall. She saw a door and ran towards it. She suddenly stopped she orbed and tried to orb threw the door but was bounced off. She orbed back in out of breath.

Paige: Damn It!

Paige then pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and some chalk. She drew a door shape on the wall and read.

Paige: When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is knock.

A door appeared out of no-where and Paige walked through it. She then saw another door. There was a faint glow was coming from the crack.

Voice: Witch!

Paige spun round Zoran was standing there with a menacing look on his face.

Paige: Err, Come on Paige think of a spell!

Zoran fired an electricity ball at Paige who called for it and sent it back.

Zoran: Where are your sisters?

Paige: When I find my path is blocked, by a man that should be mocked, this Charmed One will send him away, and not let him stay!

Paige stared at Zoran. Nothing Happened.

Int.

Halliwell Manor.

Living Room.

Midday.

Prue and Leo were sitting in the Living Room.

Prue was sitting writing with the Book of Shadows on her lap.

Prue: I have come up with the ultimate Elder vanquishing spell.

Leo: Good. I'm worried then in Melinda's premonition Paige wasn't there, you may need the power of four.

Prue: Well anyway, I need to get Phoebe and Piper; I don't think we need Paige for this.

Leo looked quite hurt at what Prue had just said when suddenly Phoebe and Piper electricated in followed by Billie who glowed in with Gabi.

Prue: We need to go and get some flesh of Zoran.

Phoebe: What! That will be suicide!

Piper: If me and Gabi could freeze the room then Prue you slice some flesh off Zoran then Billie and Phoebe could bring us back here!

Prue: Yeah, we need it for the vanquish of the Elders OK!

Billie: Let's do this.

The five of them held hands and glowed purple and with electricity and vanished.

Int.

Heaven.

Eternal Dusk.

Paige had tried to orb out but Zoran had made her reappear.

Zoran: You're not getting away that easily!

Paige: Let me go!

Zoran: You'll be the bait for you sisters!

Paige: Let go of me! You evil son of a…

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Gabi and Billie appeared behind Zoran. Prue and Billie waved there hands and Zoran was sent hurtling back. Paige walked over to the sisters, Billie and Gabi. Zoran got back up and Gabi waved her hands, Zoran froze but started jerking about.

Piper: Oh, god, he's immune to freezing!

Piper then tried freezing him as well. He completely stopped.

Phoebe: Ok, Prue. Slice and Dice!

Prue hesitantly walked up to Zoran and thrust the knife into his chest and sliced off some flesh. She picked up and dropped it in disgust. Paige then held out her hand.

Paige: Attic, Manor!

The piece of flesh glowed with orbs and vanished.

Billie: Wait! Before we go, Phoebe try getting a premonition off of him.

Phoebe: I can't always get them when I want to!

Phoebe then stopped.

Phoebe: Paige will you get me the Book of Shadows.

Paige looked curiously at Phoebe and called for it, it appeared in her hand. Phoebe took it and turned to a page.

Phoebe: I sure hope this works.

What's done is done and cannot be seen, To the normal eye the past is refused, But I beseech my powers within, To show and reveal shall it be used.

Phoebe then gripped Zoran's frozen arm. She was sucked into a premonition.

Premonition: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are standing there gripping an athamae with blood on it. Zoran is encased in a crystal cage. The sisters are saying a spell. Zoran yells and blows up. The attic is completely destroyed. Paige orbs out and Phoebe electricates out but Prue flies through the smashed wall and through the brick roof of the garage. Piper is flung though the glass roof of the sunroom. The Angel of Destiny appears and states that there triumph has given them a reward. Prue can now stay on earth forever.

Phoebe then came out of the premonition.

Gabi: What did you see?

Piper: Why are you so happy?

Phoebe: You know how had the premonitions of Prue dying, well I saw us vanquishing Zoran and the Angel of Destiny coming and saying as a reward Prue can stay on Earth forever.

Suddenly Zoran unfroze and threw and electricity ball at Piper, she froze it and they all orbed out.

2nd Adverts.

Int.

Underworld.

Eternal Night.

A demon was sat with three other demons meditating. There was a cauldron with a bubbling potion inside. The three demons then said in unison.

Demons: We call to you that away was torn, return master of all evil born.

There was a flash of violent red light from the cauldron, and Cole stood there scars all over his face and wearing ripped jeans with a mouldy t-shirt.

Cole: What? How did I come here?

Demon 1: We brought you here Cole.

Cole: How, after I was defeated by the Charmed Ones yet again I completely died.

Demon 3: Yes, but we managed to bring you back in one form or another…

Cole: What does that mean? "One form or another"

Demon 2: Well, the spell and potion we used brought you back as you were almost five years ago.

Cole: Oh, no, no, no, no! You dare bring me back from death and tell me that I'm the god damn Source!

Suddenly a fireball appeared in Cole's hand, he looked at it and threw it at one of the demons. He blew up the other two demons quickly stood up.

Demon 2: Please, Master stop!

Cole: Why?

Demon 3: Because we have the ultimate plan to destroy the Charmed Ones.

Cole: Oh, I get it. We kill the Charmed Ones, I will rule victorious, you will be important, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Demon 2: No, The Elders have rebelled if we can get them to do the dirty work for us we will just have to finish them off.

Cole: How? They know how to vanquish me?

Demon 3: Yes, But they have never vanquished him!

The third demon waved his arm and Barbas appeared.

Barbas: May I be of assistance?

Int.

Henry and Paige's House.

Afternoon.

Paige orbed into the living room and Henry saw her and kissed her passionately. Suddenly a transparent Barbas appeared, he floated towards Paige and waved his hand over her face. He then gazed down at his hand and smiled menacingly.

Barbas: Now that's a new one!

Barbas' transparent form then became solid and opaque. He waved his hand and Henry vanished. Paige looked around, she was standing in her bedroom, she saw herself clutching her stomach. There was a deep gash and Paige could tell that she was losing the baby. A tear then appeared in the real Paige's eye. Barbas then came up close to her and whispered in her ear.

Barbas: An expectant mother's worst fear, losing her child at the very last minute…

Paige: Who are yo, you and what do you want?

Barbas: Oh, don't you remember me Paige? You, know, The Tribunal. And Phoebe losing her powers?

Paige: Barbas, you evil swine!

Paige span round and punched Barbas in the face.

The scene with Paige losing her baby vanished and she was stood in the living room again.

Barbas: That was a bad idea Paige, remember when I took Cole's powers!?

Paige: Oh, god…

Barbas smiled evilly and created an energy ball out of no were and threw it at Paige. She shouted energy ball and the ball of energy was sent flying back in a cloud of orbs. Paige then orbed out.

Int.

Halliwell Manor.

Attic.

Afternoon.

Prue: …nox noctis quod huic hora, nos dico super ancient vox, vox of quattormos permissum!

Piper: Best vanquishing spell yet!

Paige then orbed in looking worried.

Phoebe: Hi, Paige! Are you ready to call the… What's the matter.

Prue: Yeah, Paige you look a little sick?

Paige: Barbas, attacked vision me, baby dying!

Paige burst into tears, Prue walked over and hugged her and kissed her.

Prue: Come on sweetie…

Leo: Barbas? He's returned. You four need to vanquish him once and for all!

Billie then walked into the room.

Billie: Barbas? Another Elder?

Piper: No, worse. The Demon of Fear.

Billie: The Demon of Fear.

Suddenly the room changed and Barbas appeared next to Prue. Prue was downstairs in the hallway. Prue stared as she saw herself, Piper and a doctor standing there talking.

Piper: What?

Past Prue: Err, nothing I just felt a chill, Phoebe! Phoebe!

Piper: Phoebe where are you?

Suddenly the front doors burst open and a tornado came soaring through the manor. It knocked over Piper and the Past Prue. Then the tornado changed into the demon Shax.

Doctor: Dear God…

Past Prue: NO!

Shax created a ball of blue light and was about to throw it at the doctor when Prue ran up and pushed the doctor out the way. Her body was smashed through a wall and she landed in the conservatory. The Present Prue watched in horror as Barbas bent down towards her.

Barbas: Your worst fear is that you'll die again leaving your sisters!

A tear appeared in Prue's eye as she watched Piper run up to Shax and whimper, she was blown through the wall into the conservatory as well. Shax then turned to the doctor and said.

Doctor: What are you?

Shax: The End…

Shax then created another ball of blue light and threw it at the doctor he was forced over the dining table and through a small window his ear dripping with blood.

Present Prue: Damn it you son of a …

Prue turned round and telekinetically threw Barbas into some shelves. Prue's death scene then vanished and a bewildered Piper saw Barbas hit the shelves.

Piper: You!

Barbas vanished just as Piper was about to blow him up.

Looking relieved, Phoebe walked briskly over to the Book of Shadows and read loudly.

Phoebe: The Power of Four, Declare war, On the Demon of Fear, So bring him here.

There was a flash of white light and Barbas reappeared.

Barbas: What! How am I…

Phoebe: Piper freeze him!

Piper waved her hands and Barbas froze.

Prue looked at her sisters.

Prue: Are we ready?

Paige: Ready as we'll ever be!

Paige put up her hand where Barbas was standing and shouted to the room.

Paige: Crystals, Circle!

The crystals appeared around Barbas and he unfroze. Barbas tried to throw an energy ball at them but a crystal cage appeared and stopped the ball of energy. Paige then shouted: Zoran! Zoran then appeared in a cloud of orbs.

Zoran: You should have left me alone witch!

Piper: Really? Well we'll show you!

Piper waved her hands again and Zoran froze. Paige then flicked her wrist and said Zoran! Zoran orbed into the crystal cage with Barbas and unfroze. Billie stood there looking impressed.

Leo: I'll go take the boys somewhere safe.

Leo then orbed out as The four sisters read…

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige:

This being must be killed,

Blood must be spilled,

In this night and in this hour,

We call upon the ancient power,

We use the witches of Halliwell,

To cast this spell and send the Elders into hell,

With The power of four we will rid the world of evil,

The Power of Four will let us endure the pain,

we bring to you!

Huic nox noctis quod huic hora,

nos dico super ancient vox,

vox of quattormos permissum,

nos tolero polna noscidda voxis!

Zoran instantly set on fire screaming. Barbas backed away and was shocked by the crystal cage.

Barbas: I'm getting out of here…

Barbas was about to wave his hand when Prue shouted.

Prue: No, Barbas NO!

Barbas flicked his fingers and one of the crystal flew towards Billie who ducked. The crystal cage was instantly broken just as Zoran blew up. The explosion was spectacular. There was a tremendous bang and a wave of orbs smashed through the walls and roof of the attic. The entire top of the manor was blown off with the sisters, Barbas and Billie sent flying off too. Piper screamed and fell through the glass roof of the conservatory. Prue shouted at Barbas and astro-projected before she fell through the brick roof of the garage and on top of Leo's vintage car, Prue's astral body appeared on what was left of the attic floor but then vanished again. Paige had been blown off and was heading for the road but orbed out just before she hit a parked car. Phoebe and Billie were not so lucky. Phoebe flew backwards and smashed through the attic door, she toppled down the stairs and fell through the landing banister and fell 4 feet onto the dining table. Billie then fell through the attic floor and through Prue's bathrooms' floor and landed on a knife on the kitchen counter.

3rd Adverts.

Int.

Halliwell Manor.

Attic Ruins.

Early Evening.

Paige orbed back in, she was clutching her stomach as she orbed into the hallway. She looked around and saw Phoebe's body lying on the broken dining table.

Int.

Victors Condo.

Living Room.

Early Evening.

Victor was playing with Wyatt and Chris when Leo started clutching his head.

Victor: Leo, what's the matter?

Leo: The girls, trouble!

Leo then orbed out.

Int.

Halliwell Manor.

Dining Room.

Early Evening.

Paige was healing Phoebe when Leo orbed in.

Leo: What happened?

Paige: Barbas broke the crystal cage as Zoran exploded.

Leo: Where's Piper?

Paige: I dunno.

Suddenly Phoebe opened her eyes.

Paige: You're OK honey.

Phoebe: Thanks Paig…

Leo: What?

Phoebe got up and ran into the kitchen.

Phoebe: Oh my god!

Phoebe used empathy and found Paige's healing power. She wrenched the knife out of Billie's body and held her hands over the wound. Leo looked concerned at Billie and saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He looked and saw Piper's body out cold on the conservatory floor, her stomach had been pierced by glass and she had a deep gash on her forehead. Leo rushed over and took all the glass out of her stomach and healed her. Paige then orbed upstairs into the remains of the attic. As Paige orbed in she saw that everything that had been wiccan about the house was gone. The Book of Shadows was still lying there but it had scorch marks all over the cover. Suddenly Billie glowed in.

Billie: Paige, I'm so sorry about the, I could fix it?

Paige: Please Billie would you?

Billie: I'll try.

Billie closed her eyes and the ruins of the attic started to glow pink everything immediately went back to its rightful place; the windows started to repair themselves. The smashed potion vials repaired and went into the boxes. Suddenly the attic was back to normal but there was still a few scorch marks on the floor. Paige smiled at Billie and hugged her. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo came up the stairs.

Prue: Thanks Billie.

Billie: It's ok

Phoebe: No really thank-you.

Paige then clutched her stomach in agony. Her waters had broken! Leo took her arm and orbed downstairs and Piper shouted: Henry! Henry orbed in looking worried. The sisters, Henry and Billie ran down the attic stairs. Phoebe then grabbed Henry on the landing and electricated out. They re-appeared in the dining room where Paige's trousers had been taken off. Phoebe and Henry stood there waiting.

Phoebe: Come on, honey you're doing great.

Henry: Oh, I can see it's head!

Henry burst into tears. Then, without warning the chandelier above the table started glowing blue Paige screamed and pushed harder, The baby then came out and Piper held it in a blanket.

Henry: Paige, you did it!

Paige: I did!

Out of breath the pair of them looked at their new born child. Phoebe was crying and Piper was beaming. Leo was looking fatherly.

Leo: I'm an Uncle!

Billie started to cry so she turned round and saw the front door of the manor still open. She waved her hand and the door telekinetically closed with a click.

End Of Episode and Season Nine.

Season Ten Coming Soon

10x1 Revanquished…


End file.
